A Brand New Side of Me
by MmmDemCheesebuns
Summary: What if Peeta Melark had never met Katniss when he was younger? What if he has the same, brick wall emotionless mindset Katniss has though? This is the story of Peeta as a senior in high school, who doesn't know Katniss, with all sorts of twists. T because I'm paranoid. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Haymitch. Haymitch OUCH." I whined as Haymitch was pulling on my tie tighter than necessarily. "Are you trying to kill me?" He shot me a death glare, but I didn't notice. I got at least 10 a day. I think it pisses him off a little bit that I've gotten used to his wrath. "Sorry that I don't want my nephew walking out of my house looking like a monkey dressed him. Today is a very important day." He scolded. I couldn't help but let my mind wander while Haymitch and Effie, my kind hearted aunt pulled and tugged on my Tuxedo. I have never been one to make a big deal out of anything. Let alone my Prom. "This is your Senior prom and I won't have you looking like your uncle Haymitch." Squeaked my Aunt from behind me. There was another fabulous Haymitch glare, but this one was much less hasty, because not even Haymitch, the most stone cold man alive, could hide love in his eyes.

I know nothing about what that is like, I have never been in love. I have never said I love you to anyone other than my Aunt and Uncle. I've never even had a crush on anyone. I didn't even say I love you to my parents when they were alive. Before Haymitch and Effie adopted me. I can't even picture them as my parents. I know nothing about compassion. I was 8 when my parents died in a fire at our Bakery while I was at baseball practice. I wasn't too close to my parents and I was too young to really understand what had happened. It's been 10 years since it happened and I have still yet to feel any long term remorse over it. I am too much like Maymitch in the emotions department. But at least he's capable of hate. And for my Aunt, extremely passionate love. I have kinda always wanted to know what being in love felt like, if it was good or bad or really what it was like at all. That's when I came to my senses and remembered things like that aren't important. It's just people full of crap.

I don't believe in love. Like I said, it's too much gush and crap. There is no way someone could possibly be reliant on another person so much they devote their life to them. I don't understand my aunt and uncle. And never will. My train of thought runs off the track when I feel a hard tug on my shoulder. What the hell is taking them so long? This is a custom made tux.

"What are you guys doing?" I groan. "Why do I even have to go to Prom? There is nothing there but couples making out, drinking and everyone pretending to have a good time." I continued to whine and find things to complain about to myself because I was certain neither of them were listening to me while the finished their alterations on my tux. "Finished!" Aunt Effie exclaimed in her happiest voice possible. I now could justify going to Prom, I didn't want to go but I know it sure made them happy and proud. The look in their eyes said it all. I may not love many people. But I sure as hell loved my aunt and uncle. "Thanks Aunt Effie, I love it." I spoke directly into the mirror, making sure not to make eye contact with her, so she couldn't see through my lie. The tux IS nice, it's bold and daring. I just don't see what the big is deal to everyone. But I guess if it makes them happy.

I get in my car after about 30 minutes of solo pictures of me, courtesy of Aunt Effie and grumble all the way to where Prom was being held, the Justice building of District Twelve. "Holy Shit!" I exclaim under my breath when I see some of the girls, some are sexy. Some have invested way too much of themselves into this event. The place is decked out to the max, and people are gawking left and right. I live in Victor's Village since I was adopted by the second Quarter Quell Victor so this wasn't such a big deal. I still am baffled by everyone's amazement at a stupid school dance.

After about an hour passes I figure I better find a dance partner, so I don't look stupid. Not that I care. So that when Effie surely asks around town to see what I was like at Prom the answer isn't "He stood in the corner the whole time." I don't have many friends, actually I think my only friend is Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter and she isn't even here. There are lots of extremely sexy and beautiful girls here, but I find no attraction to any of them.

I find one of Madge's friends named Delly and introduce myself and we dance together. No grinding or anything. Just having fun. As awkward as it may have been it was more fun than I thought I'd have all together at prom. I morph into her group of friends but I'm still quiet. I just can't wait until this night is over and I can go home and sleep. Two hours into the dance people are still arriving and I keep my eyes on all areas of the ballroom to try and spot Madge so she can relieve me from the awkwardness of this group but its hopeless. As I tell everyone I am going to go grab some punch I contemplate going home.

Then all at once, my world rotates on it's axis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I was just so excited for writing for you I updated twice in one night. Love you duckies C:_

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:

Chapter 2

As I had turned from that group, as if on beat with my steps, my world turned upside down a little bit. For about three seconds of my meaningless life, I made eye contact with the most beautiful human on the face of this Earth.

It would've been longer if I hadn't booked it away as soon as we had made eye contact.

Dodging drunk after drunk I am just trying to get home to sleep. "That was bull shit" I warn myself. "You've never seen that girl in your life, there is nothing there for you with her or anyone. Just relax." I am practicing relaxation techniques as I pull into my long driveway. "Shit" I mumble when I see that it is barley ten. I need to come up with some reason that can't be confirmed by others as to why I left 3 hours before Prom was over.

I walked in to my living room to my Aunt and Uncle cuddling on the couch watching "Crazy, Stupid, Love." It was the part where the Steve Carell's character Cal is making the huge speech on soul mates and how everyone has them. I just laughed and walked away as my Aunt Effie asked me if I had seen any cute girls there. I answered her with a nice loud slam of my bedroom door.

It took me a total of ten seconds to get out of that damn monkey suit into just my boxers and socks. For some reason I am in a very bad mood and don't want to talk to my family when they come knocking. I just pretend like I'm asleep and dismiss my guilt by telling myself I'll talk to them in the morning about tonight. There wasn't much to tell was there..?

I pull out my laptop to help me unwind from the awkward and long night and quickly log onto facebook. No one is online when I check my chat window. Then again, my only friend that I ever talk to is currently staying at the capitol. Suddenly I am glad she wasn't there. She would've given me hell about that eye contact. Wait, why am I thinking about it? It was nothing. It was three seconds long. That is it, then you left. You pulled away from it. There is nothing there. "I am turning myself into Madge" I spoke into the darkness since no one was there to listen to me make a big deal out of nothing.

I switched from youtube to facebook for about two hours when I finally decided that one was a good time for sleep. Little did I know that was so not what I was going to be doing. I lay in bed for about 45 minutes thinking. Not about just anything. Those three seconds that are eating me alive. I have made eye contact with random strangers before. But this wasn't just eye contact I finally admitted to myself. It felt like I was looking at a friend, a close friend, maybe even family . She had such beautiful eyes. I know I have never seen her before. I would have remembered. I hate myself a little for realizing this. Maybe she goes to another school. Why would she go to my high school prom then? She probably went with her..date.

Ah ha! I cracked the case. There was a tall boy with her. He kind of looked like her brother almost. But I have seen him before. Maybe it was her boyfriend. I wouldn't come to terms with the fact that I was a little bit jealous, because I don't get jealous over things like that. Maybe, we're just supposed to talk to each other. Some fate bull shit. I finish sorting my thoughts as much as possible and to quiet my thinking for the evening I decide to tell myself that if we were meant to have anything to do with each other then it'll still happen whether or not you stress over it. "Let the universe to its thing" I thought to himself. Oh my god why am I justifying and coming up with reasons to see her again. She is wasting her life with her boyfriend and I am better off alone with my paints. After I spend a few minutes scolding myself, I am finally greeted with the relaxing sensation of sleep.

The rest of my weekend had nothing to do with Prom at all. Thank God. I barely got any questions from Aunt Effie about my short evening out and I am grateful for that. I just painted all day Saturday. Sunday I spent with Effie and Haymitch, we went to town and got me more paint. Monday I came to school with the best and worst surprise. I couldn't decide. I wouldn't let myself believe it was either good or bad.

All I really knew was when my teacher called a new name for my homeroom attendance, I was guaranteed many more late nights thinking about how much this wasn't going to affect me.

That night I realized that my thoughts the night before about us meeting again if we had to by fate, had been confirmed.

And that night I also realized that three seconds of eye contact with that girl in the scarlet dress that was orange as the sunset, was going to be the death of me.

One thing is for certain. I need to avoid her at all costs. For some reason I find myself hating Katniss Everdeen.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I know you hate me but this is won't last long. At all. Just wait for tomorrow my little duckies! Thank you for reading and bearing with me while we go through this weird spot! I love you! I will update tomorrow I swear everything will be okay! Review C:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, I am sorry to say that this chapter will probably make you hate me more. But I'll update again today. Probably more than once because I'm addicted to this story. ^-^ Just gimmie time and I'll make you love me! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. _

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

Chapter 3

It's been about a week since Katniss started going to school here and at one point I thought things would get better and I would go back to getting sleep at night. I was extremely mistaken. When I was freaking out about the first day that she had come here and I found out she was in my homeroom, rather than freaking out I should've been relaxing because that was the easiest day for me so far since she has joined our student body. I could name off things that have made this a living hell for me.

She is in my history, gym, Spanish, homeroom and science classes.

I see her with her boyfriend all the time, and I am constantly reminding myself that that doesn't matter.

Her boyfriend is a complete douche. Gale Hawthorne is his name. And I recently found out that I hate him too

The day after her first day here our teacher invited her up to the front of the class to talk about herself. Those few words that she said gave me about an hour more to think about how much she was not affecting me.

"Katniss, come up here. You've been awfully quiet these past few days and I want you to introduce yourself to the rest of the class." My teacher spoke gently. "Well what do you want to know" Katniss said flatly. "I'm Katniss. I like archery and I am not a very open person." She blinked once then returned to her seat and continued staring out the window. We have a lot in common I guess, we both love the outdoors, we both like sports, we're both kept to ourselves and well we both are fine with openly embarrassing our teachers in front of the entire class.

I argued with myself all that night. I didn't get any sleep. I thought about how she doesn't want me as a friend if we're anything alike. And I thought about how I don't want to be her friend. After about 2 hours I finally came to the conclusion that I wanted to talk to her. I don't know why. But if that is the case with me then is it with her? I don't want to be her boyfriend or anything so I know she doesn't want to be my girlfriend so her boyfriend wouldn't be a problem. And plus she was on the other side of that eye contact. So is it eating her alive too? Maybe I should talk to her. Then I will understand if fate or my brain is the cause of this. But is it safe to be assuming all of this? If she isn't an open person then she wouldn't name her main personality traits to a room full of random strangers. In the mist of fighting with myself I saw the sun begin to rise and I slowly pulled myself out of bed into the shower, dreading the day that involves Katniss Everdeen.

At least today is Saturday. I don't have to worry about seeing her. Thank god too. I could use a break from all this bullshit. I guess my cluttered mind is filled with this stranger since I don't have to worry about being reaped in The Hunger Games any more since I am 18. "Seriously Mellark." I think harshly "That is what you replace The Hunger Games with? Eye contact with a girl?" Maybe this is fate telling me that this will mean more to you. That Katniss Everdeen will confuse you more than anything that you have ever encountered." But fate doesn't control my thoughts. Fate is just a path of your life not your every movement and thought? What if it is fate controlling me. "Damn it." I cut of my thoughts by swearing. So much for a break from this bull. I'm not in the mood to be getting all philosophical about what the hell fate is so I grab my bike from the garage and just start pedaling. I don't know where I'm going. I refuse to think about it. I am pretty much done thinking for the rest of my life.

I wish that I wouldn't have decided that so quickly, because if I would've thought about where I was going, I wouldn't end up broken hearted and teary eyed when I arrived home. Some things just can't be unseen. This is going to be a long night.

_I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER. I LOVE YOU DUCKIES. IT WILL GET BETTER! :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_And so the intensity continues! Major cliff hanger? I think so. I like cliff hangers :D Review and I am sorry if you still hate me! Don't give up on me yet please? Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor C:_

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

Chapter 4

Once when I was little I sat on my roof and just looked at the sunset. I loved the color so much. To this day that scarlety orange that makes the sunset so bright and beautiful is still my favorite color. It was that day when a tiny ten year old me walked up to my Aunt Effie and asked her to go into town and buy me my first set of water color paints. I guess it's easier to get attached to hobbies and colors for long periods of time. Because those material things can't hurt you in the long run.

Is that what I am scared of? Getting hurt? I doubt it. I'm not hurt. I'm terrified. Of what? I don't know.

I feel like I forgot to mention something. Oh yeah, it was the black eye that I got along with the heartbreak.

Let me backtrack really fast. I seem to have gotten ahead of myself a little bit.

Saturday during the day I thought that it would be a good idea to take a completely mindless bike ride to clear my head of all the bullshit that has happened this past week. That was the complete opposite of what had happened.

I mean sure, I have awkwardly interrupted make out sessions before. But this was different.

This one was between a guy that I hate, and a girl that I thought was a really good friend of mine.

I rode myself into Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee hooking up in an alley in town.

Okay why should I care right? Wrong. So wrong. I knew I hated him for some reason. I never understood what that reason was exactly. Now I know it's because he's a lying, cheating bastard.

What did I do? Being the smartass kid that I am? I called him out on it, what did that get me? I nice shiner.

"Hey Hawthorne" I demanded in an impatient tone. Gale looked over at me wiping his face. As Madge looked up with completely lust filled eyes that instantly turned to scared and her blushing cheeks matched. Gale started approaching me. I continued to glare at Madge until Hawthorne addressed me.

"What do you want Mellark." He spoke down at me in a hushed tone. I'll admit I figured I'd end up punching the guy the way this all started, but once I saw that he had at least 6 inches on me that idea quickly fled my brain. "Who do you think you are?" I challenged trying to sound like he didn't scare the shit out of me. "Did you at your girlfriend break up? I see you two around school, and you look pretty serious. Is this how you treat women? Having hook ups behind their backs?" Gale just continued to glare. "You have a lot of nerve, you know that Mellark?" he said in a cocky conceded tone. "You never answered my question." I wasn't about to back down. This back and forth went on for about 2 minutes before I threatened to tell everyone at school. Why would I do that? Maybe I was still in that mindless state. I needed to keep my mouth shut before I got hit but I just needed to defend this girl. I don't know why. Then why I didn't back off Gales fist met my face. Then he proceeded to turn around and continue sucking face with my only friend while I rubbed my eye writhing in pain in the alley.

She didn't even bat an eye when she saw any of this happen. She only cared when she was certain that I saw the two good sized hickeys on her neck. Maybe I should have threatened to tell her dad, the mayor. She had more to lose since Gale didn't seem to care at all that his relationship with Katniss would come to an end. And I know it would. Because if she is anything like I am, then she wouldn't let anyone push her around. Let alone some scum bag guy who hooks up with Madge. Good to know that I can't trust Madge anymore.

Knowing that I had just lost my only friend (by choice of course) brought out something in me. It was almost as if every wall that I had built up against emotions had just tumbled over, so following the downfall of my ego was the breaking of my heart and the falling of some tears over my freshly bruised eye. It was weird feeling this much at once for the first time in a while. Suddenly at once the eye contact flooded my mind and all of my senses before I quickly pushed it out and started to rebuild my walls again. This was a very hectic bike ride.

Even though I am still vulnerable, I still don't believe in soul mates or loving anyone romantically. Let alone her. I don't even know her. Whether it was for my personal gain or hers, I knew what came next in this scrambled mess that I somehow had gotten myself into.

I have to talk to her.

_I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER OH MY GOSH I AM SORRY I AM SO HEARTLESS! I LOVE YOU MY DUCKIES! DON'T GIVE UP YET I SWEAR YOU'LL BE HAPPY YOU STAYED WITH MEE! I love you. And I'll try to stop with the cliff hangers c: Thank you so much for staying with the story and new readers welcome, I love you C: everything will be fine and I'll probably update again tonight C: I love you duckies (in the words of MadMin from Teen Titans ;)) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW C:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey you guys, sorry I was gone for so long. I had some personal stuff but now I am back and ready to write! To thank you for sticking with me, here is a super long one! I love you duckies! C: Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor C:_

Chapter 5

That night was another restless one, I didn't sleep either. I honestly don't know how to feel about this situation… I know that Gale did something wrong, I mean when doesn't he. But what if I'm over stepping about this..what if he does that kind of stuff all the time, what if she does too? What if she gets mad at me for medaling in her personal life? But if it were me…which it pretty much is, I wouldn't be in a relationship like that . I wouldn't want my lover out with other people because that would make me feel like shit. And if someone told me? Well I think that I would be happy but possibly in denial. So what can I do to prove it to her? I'll just wing it, because it is still not safe to just be making these assumptions. But I guess since it as gotten me this far, I'll be fine.

I mean what is the worst that could happen? Maybe that is what I am scared of. Maybe I am scared of the fact that I don't know what the worst that could happen is. And I am not too excited to find out.

I am not excited to find out at all. I was able to use my black eye today to get out of school, to hopefully figure out what I am going to say. I honestly don't understand why this is so damn hard for me. It is just some girl that I am helping out by telling her that her boyfriend is a cheating bastard. And if she gets pissed then fine, go ahead. That's cool. She can not only waste her life being in a relationship, she can waste her life being in a relationship with an ass. That's fine with me.

The problem with me is that I have this cocky conceded ego, that only helps me think and get all pumped up, then when it's time to act. Nothing. I am just constantly screwing myself over. I guess all I really need is an adrenaline rush, if I get that going I know I'll say just the right thing. But that is a talent reserved for extremely important things. For some reason I find this to be one of those things. And I am tired of questioning my own motives so I guess I am just going to have to live with the fact that this is important to me, for no apparent or non apparent reason.

I open my eyes after a long nap that lasts pretty much all day and my eyes flash over to the alarm clock, 9:00 P.M. "Perfect" I say quietly and whip out my laptop. I remember that 9:00 is the time that Madge is online before my heart drops remembering why my face was currently throbbing. It's like I said, I don't love often but when I do I love with all that I have. And I loved Madge, not like in a stupid gushy way, but in a way that you love your sister or your best friend, and I missed her. As my computer screen illuminates my dark room I log onto facebook and my knowledge was confirmed, right there in the chat was Madge Undersee. I missed her and I needed her help, so I bring up chat with her.

**Hey..**

_Hey Peeta I am so so so sorry, you probably think I'm a whore and a horrible person and a backstabber and a man stealer, and I just can't believe that I did that. He was just so sweet and we were just walking and then he kissed me and you know that I have never been kissed before Peeta and I am just so so so sorry that you had to see it this way and I honestly just don't know what to say._

Seen at 9:05

_Peeta please talk to me…_

**Did you know he has a girlfriend?**

_What?_

**Gale, did you know he has a girlfriend.**

_No...oh my GOD! I am horrible. I had no idea and I just am so ashamed. Ugh, why did I do that Peeta? It is just messing everything up._

**What is this messing up?**

_Us, my mental state, him and his girlfriend._

**Well, I don't think that they are messed up..quite yet..**

_Why do you say that?_

**Well, I am going to tell Katniss (Gale's girlfriend) what happened. What I saw. Don't worry I'll tell her I don't know you or that you got up and ran away or something before I saw you. I won't name names.**

_You are? You have guts Peeta. _

**Why do you say that?**

The hairs on the back of my neck began to raise at the sight of the next message from Madge.

_Gale is very protective, did you see what he did when you walked in? And that wasn't even because we're together or anything. I was wondering why he was so protective since I couldn't have possibly meant anything to him. But I guess now it's because he doesn't want to lose her. You may get a few punches for this Peeta._

**Oh god.**

_You should still do it I think…it would help you, me. And it would help Katniss get out of a bad relationship. _

_**Yeah, I'm still gonna do it. It just kinda sucks that I am going to lose my nose for it.**_

_I think it's worth it._

**Yeah me too.**

_Can you forgive me?_

**Huh?**

_For doing that with Gale. _

**Of course Madge. I know you meant well and I miss you. You're my best friend remember?**

_Your only friend Mellark ;)_

**And I plan to keep it that way.**

_Yaay! I feel a lot better know that I know we're good and that she is going to get to know the truth._

**Yeah, I guess it's good.**

_What was her name again?_

**Katniss Everdeen.**

_Huh, that's pretty._

**Yeah it is. **

_How do you know about her and Gale and stuff?_

**I see them at school all the time.**

_Well that doesn't make any sense. _

**Why?**

_Because I am with you all the time at school, and I didn't even know that they were dating. So how did you manage to see her with him all the time?_

**Uh….**

I don't know how..how did I?

_YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER_

**What? You're crazy Madge, why would I go looking for someone I don't even know?**

_Maybe you like her._

**Seriously Madge.**

_Okay okay hands up backing away. I got your forgiveness I don't need to badger you with your love for Katniss ;)_

**Madge. You're killing me here.**

_Okay well lover boy, time for me to go to bed. Don't stay up too late… I don't need you falling asleep on the way to school again. Meet me in front like usual tomorrow morning? _

**Yeah. Night Madge.**

_Night lover boy ;)_

**MADGE.**

Madge Undersee is offline

I close my laptop with a whole new array of things to keep me up tonight. Awesome.

Tomorrow is the big day I guess. The day I lose my nose. I fall into a shallow sleep at around 1:30 A.M. and my eyes fly open when my alarm clock goes off in the morning. Let the angst begin..

_OOH SNAP. See? Wasn't that worth it? C: Review please! The more reviews I get the longer chapter 6 will be, and the sooner it goes up C; thank you for reading my duckies C: I love you! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello duckies, the long awaited chapter 6 is finally here. It's awesome. I won't say much more other than enjoy. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. C: _

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

Chapter 6

As I slowly dragged my body into home room that morning I couldn't help but hope to god that she wasn't going to be there. Maybe she had to stay home, or she was late, maybe she and Gale had already broken up and my job wasn't needed anymore. But none of the ideas that I had come up with brought me comfort nor were they confirmed when I saw her, sitting in her desk three rows in front of mine staring out the window, like every day since she has been here.

As the bell rang I rushed to my seat and planned out my attack on how I was going to tackle this problem. The whole ego thing was biting me in the ass because I had told myself last night not to worry about it, to just wing it. Now that I am sitting in the same classroom as Katniss I now understand that that isn't an option. Talking to her needed to be precise if I wanted her to believe me.

This class was an hour long study hall so I got out some paper as soon as our teacher dismissed us to work. I quickly drew out things I needed to plan and my list was too long for comfort.

The list dragged on and on before I ripped it up and started a new one, a less descriptive because if I plan it to the very last aspect and something goes wrong, I'll go nuts.

I shortened it to;

When, where, what am I going to say, and how am I going to get her to talk to me.

I was fairly satisfied with my plan before the bell rang and it was off to period 2.

Periods 2, 3 and 4 flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch hour. It was step one of my plan to catch her during lunch because Gale doesn't have lunch with us.

This plan was way too complicated and intense than it should be but I guess that just goes along with, this matters to me and I have no idea why but I am just going to live with it.

I had a way with words, I could convince anyone of anything when it really mattered, and this did. As I approached Katniss my palms began to get clammy and I got a little light headed.

"Ahem" I lightly coughed once I reached her table, where only she was currently sitting. She didn't look up or even acknowledge that I was there. My assumptions that we were a lot alike were just confirmed.

"Excuse me?" Knowing that she couldn't get out of me directly talking to her she looked up at me from her crackers and goat cheese meal and nodded her head as if to allow me to talk to her.

"Can I borrow that salt you have there?" She looked at me confused then followed my finger to where it was pointing. Right there, where I had planted it, were two small containers of salt and pepper. She looked up at me quizzically and handed me the salt. "Mind if I sit?" She lightly shrugged as she continued to stare at me with a little bit of a glare. "Katniss isn't it?" she nodded lightly and her eyes finally flickered up to mine.

There they were again, the eyes that we're driving me insane. The same gray they had been at the dance.

"My names Peeta, which you probably know." Another nod while she stared at me. "Mind if I ask you something?" Another light shrug. "Are you still dating Gale Hawthorne?" This seemed to perk up some life into her. But, not in the way that a relationship should.

"Why do you ask?" She innocently questioned. I can't believe I got her talking. I sigh. "Are you happy with Gale Katniss?" Another glare. "You never answered my question." She challenged. "Well, you never answered mine." Her look softened. Like I had passed some type of test. Like she decided to let me in. "Okay, yes I am dating Gale. And do you really want to get into relationship problems with a teenage girl? Haven't you heard how moody we are?" She raised an eyebrow. "Now we both know that you're no average teenage girl Katniss." She was smart, but I was smarter. The corner of her lips raised the slightest bit. And our eyes never broke contact. "Now how do you know me that well Peeta?" When she said my name, the hairs on the back of my neck raised the slightest bit. Where the hell is this going? This was not sticking to the plan. I didn't really seem to care. "Let's just say intuition." "Okay Mr. Intuition what brings you to a seam girls table?" "Don't call yourself that" I hated that. I hated the labels between seam and town. We're all screwed over by the capitol so why segregate ourselves? "Why not?" She answered. "Because we're all being screwed by the Capitol so we might as well stick together with whatever friends we have. There should be no difference between you and me. And there isn't" I could see the smile she was trying to hide. This was not going according to plan, but I liked it anyway. "So we're friends are we?" She questioned. "If that's how these things work? I don't have much experience with that." "We'll me neither. So, friend. Would you want to walk with me after school and tell me what it is you're avoiding telling me right now?" Damn, she was smart. "Where do I meet you?" "Well, Gale has to go to work during 8th so, how about we meet right here. 2:30 on the dot?" "On the dot" I agreed as the bell had rung after a very odd lunch period. "See you later, friend." She waved from the doorway as the cafeteria emptied and I was stranded.

I'm not going to go to 6th or 7th, too much on the brain. I make my way out to an old oak tree and sit there thinking about what the HELL just happened.

I collect my thoughts about all that was wrong and off here

We are so much alike

Why did she just open up to me

Why did I just open up to her

Why were we talking like that?

Why do we have plans to hang out.

This wasn't the plan. The plan was to spit it out and go eat. My stomach followed up that thought with a growl. Halfway through 6th I went down to the bakery that I manage and had some stale bread. It kinda sucked, but it distracted me from the very weird day that I had and the weirder it was about to get.

8th period sucked, but it always does. At 2:25 we were released from classes and I ran to my locker before I ran to the lunch room, and as the clock struck 2:30, I walked in and there she was, right there. Sitting where she was this afternoon. I walked over and greeted her with a wave.

"Hey Peeta" She greeted and stood up. "Where are we walking to?" "Well, it's up to you. This was your idea remember?" I joked. "Well, we don't have to go home because my sister is walking home with Gale's brother Rory, and she said she is going to stay there and play. And my mom is at work, so I'm free. How about you?" "I'm free too. I already went into work today so they aren't expecting me there. And my aunt and uncle are working or whatever, so they aren't going to care when I get home. Plus they'll probably be glad that I got out of the house." She laughed. I made her laugh? How the hell am I making her laugh? I then find myself laughing too. Why are we laughing? What the hell is going on?

After a little while of mindless chatter as we walk through the town, she finally notices what I had hoping she would, so I would have an easy intro. "Do you have a black eye Peeta?" Bingo. "Yeah, actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. You never answered my question. Are you happy with Gale?" She looked me in the eyes again. "No Peeta, I'm not. At all." I take it my facial expression was a funny reaction because she began smiling. "Why does that make you smile?" She asked me. Holy shit I'm smiling. I awkwardly laugh. "I didn't really realize that I was" "Well what were you going to tell me Peeta?" "Gale is cheating on you." I blunted said. Not really thinking. Her face went from confused to relief to happy to..I don't know. All I know was those gray eyes never drew one tear. "Are you okay?" She replied with a nod. "Thanks for telling me. I figured he was, but I didn't really think that anyone would ever actually tell me. How did you know he was?" She looked up at me. I now notice I'm three or four inches taller than her. "I kind of walked in on them." I awkwardly say. She laughed at me. "So my horrible boyfriend gave you a punch in the face?" "Yup." I said popping the p. "I honestly didn't think you were going to believe me Katniss." I confess. " I don't know why I do to be honest with you. I don't think I have ever just talked to someone like this other than my sister. Hell, it took me years to even smile at Gale." That thought made me happy for some reason. That I was able to make her happier than Gale. "How did this happen?" I gesture between the two of us. "I don't befriend people, and neither do you. But I feel like I have known you forever and like I can talk to you forever" I continue. "I don't know either. I am just glad I'm not the only one here that is glad you planted that salt on my table so you would come over and talk to me." Shit, I thought I was sneaky about that. "How did you know about that?" I exclaim. "You're not the sneakiest Peeta. I have known you for a few hours and I know that." "Well damn. I thought I was clever" I complain. This makes her smile. She has a pretty smile. I don't scold myself for thinking that. Even though I know I should. "Peeta?" "Yeah Katniss?" "I'm going to break up with Gale. We've been dating for 8 months and I think I'm done." This caught me off guard. "Well, that's okay. I understand. If he doesn't make you happy then don't be with him. When are you going to do it?" I end my sad cliché statement. "Tonight. After he gets off work." Wow. She's really jumping the gun here. "Well good luck to you Miss Katniss." I conclude. "Peeta?" She asks again. I look over at her. "Gale has been my only friend, and companion besides my sister, and she is too young to get this. And I may be a little upset. After it happens, so do you think that you can do this again tomorrow? After school?" I look up and see that she has lead us to what I believe may be her house. "2:30 on the dot" I answer with a smile. She hugs me and calls goodbye from her doorway and I wave from the sidewalk and begin to make my way home. I can't stop grinning and the hairs on the back of my neck are still raised from all the times she said my name. What the hell is going on with me? I don't know but I kinda like it..as I get home it seems like tomorrow afternoon won't come fast enough.

_Review and tell me what you think. I love you duckies. C:_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Duckies. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. C:_

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

Chapter 7

On the walk home from Katniss's house I felt more relaxed than I have felt in weeks. I don't know why. When I get home and close the door Aunt Effie rushes to the doorway and lets out a huge sigh. "Where have you been? It's nearly 5:00 and we have not seen hide nor hair of you." She scolded. "Sorry, I was out with my friend." I state. "Oh how is Madge?" She says almost knowingly "No Effie, it was my friend Katniss Everdeen." "Katniss? I have never heard of her. Pretty name I would have remembered it." She says as if she is very confused. "You haven't heard of her because she lives in the seam." I say flatly. "Oh. You're hanging out with Seam girls now? You finally make a friend and you choose a girl from the Seam?" She annunciates 'seam' as if it's a place where sewer rats live. "Don't talk about her like that!" I demand. Raising my voice more than I should have. "She is really great okay? She isn't just some piece of garbage like you think everyone from the seam is!" She knows very well how much I hate segregation between The Seam and Town. She just looks at me and walks away knowing what she had said was wrong. I was mad at her but knowing how bad she was about everything when she first moved here from the Capitol I have to give her some credit. This causes me some grief for a brief second before I brush it off and continue to my room, throw my bag on the chair and fall asleep.

It was nice to finally be relaxed enough to the point where I could just effortlessly fall asleep. When my eyes finally flicker open, it's about 9:10. I'm getting really good at waking up in time to catch Madge. It's like I have a timer in my head. I pull out my laptop like I do ever y night so I can inform Madge about all that has happened today.

**Hey **

_Hi Peeta. Broken nose yet?_

**No my face is still intact**.

_Well did you tell Katniss._

**Yeah, I did. **

_How did that go? How awkward was it. Does she believe you? Does she hate you? Did she hit you?_

**Well, you're going to be mad at me.**

_Why? What did you do?_

**I have another friend**

_WHAT! :D_

**You're happy about that?**

_I mean, maybe I'm a little upset that I have to share my Peeta but you befriended the girl you're in love with? THAT IS AWESOME :D_

**NO. I am not, nor will I love or like or whatever Katniss. She is nice and funny and cool and we get along and we talk and laugh and we aren't awkward. I feel like I have known her my entire life.**

_Peeta found his dream girl, Peeta found his dream girl._

**Madge, I don't like Katniss. We're just two friends with plans to hang out.**

_YOU WHAT_

**We're going to hang out?**

_Who's idea was that?_

**Hers.**

_So Katniss likes Peeta too!_

**Madge, we just met today, how could she like me?**

_Soul mate stuff bro._

**We're not soul mates. You're talking to the wrong guy about that.**

_No, I'm not. You are really unhealthy alone. This could be something good for you, and the way you describe it could also be something real. _

**Madge.**

_Peeta._

**She just broke up with Gale tonight, maybe she hasn't even done it yet. How could she like me already?**

_SHE IS BREAKING UP WITH GALE?_

**Yeah..?**

_How do you know that?_

**She told me..**

_Explain_

**Well I told her that he was a cheater, and she isn't happy, then she turned to me and said "Peeta I'm breaking up with Gale. I've been with him for 8 months and I think I've had enough." **

_OH MY GOD_

**WHAT**

_You were able to get all of this out of her in one lunch period_

**We were hanging out after school when this happened.**

_You hung out after school?_

**Yes..that would be why I said "We were hanging out after school when this happened."**

_Okay well Mr. Snarky-Lover Boy Face._

**What Ms. Really Bad At Name Calling**

_You're blind as a bat._

**That so?**

_Were you friendly at lunch with each other?_

**Yeah, we got along well really fast.**

_And she suggested you hang out?_

**Yeah**

_It's only a matter of time. _

**Until?**

_She's single. You're single. Do the math. You're blind not dumb._

**Madge. Maybe she is just really nice and we just get along. Like you and me. Hopefully we are because then I don't have to put up with your bantering anymore. Or your name calling.**

_Look, I know you and I know teenage girls. I could be wrong but things may happen between you two. Now I am tired and you have to go think about how pretty Katniss's smile is. Night Lover Boy._

**Did I say something about her smile?**

_Nope. Lucky guess, I am bad at name calling but I could be a physic. C;_

**How did you know that?**

_You need to start believing me Mellark._

**About what! **

_Niiight Lover Boy_

**MADGE**

Madge Undersee is offline.

I swear Madge is going to be the death of me some day.

**Katniss POV**

I close the door behind me and see Prim's big eyes staring at me in anticipation. "Hello little Duck" I say with a warm smile, only her (and now I suppose Peeta) bring that out in me. "Did you get home okay?" I ask even though I already know the answer. "Yes, I did. Rory was very protective and didn't even let me stop to pick flowers" She pouts the slightest bit. "He kept talking about how he doesn't want me to get hurt and how upset you'd be. I just wish you guys would stop babying me. I'm almost 13." She says crossing her arms. "I know Little Duck, I just really don't want anything to happen to you" I say calmly as I pull her into a hug. She looks up at me and I know I am still in the doghouse with Prim. "How about we whip up some dinner?" I say as I drop down to my knees and smile. She smiles back and leads me to the kitchen. I know she is still mad but I can only hope preparing some stew will take her mind off it for a little while.

We are getting out all the ingredients and Prim orders me to cut some roots off of various plants when she finally addresses what I have been dreading. "Who is that boy you were talking to outside?" She says with a grin. "I may be short but I am not blind." She tells me when I throw her a look. "If I tell you will you stop being mad at me?" I wasn't too hesitant to tell her, I needed her advice anyway. Huh. If I can go to her for advice maybe I could stop babying her so much… "Well it depends on how good the story is" She says in a knowing tone, since she knows that I hate it when she is upset with me. She throws the plants that I have cut up into a boiling pot of water, and since we both know that is the end of dinner preparations for now we both go into the living room and plop down on the couch. "Okay now talk Katniss." She demands. "Well what do you want to know?" she rolls her eyes. "Who is he? You haven't been with another guy or really anyone except for Gale ever. Who are you just walking home with all of a sudden?" she looked up at me and she looked like she was going to explode from excitement. She doesn't have a very exciting life.

"Well that is my friend Peeta Mellark. He came up to me at lunch to talk to me but we didn't get a chance so I asked him to walk me home. I honestly don't know what's up with me Prim. He told me that Gale is cheating on me and he knows because he walked up on them on accident. He gave him a black eye when he called him on it." I spit out my words and I looked down at Prim. She looked like her eyes were going to fall out of her sockets. I made eye contact with her and plainly said "I'm breaking up with Gale tonight when he gets off work and comes over to our house." That last line made her gasp. "I'm not happy with Gale and I haven't been for a very long time now Prim." She frowned. "I think it's good that you're breaking up with Gale Katniss. I don't think he's good enough for you." She said quietly. "I know that he means well but he's kinda mean to you." I nod in agreement. He is mean to me. He hasn't called me beautiful or kissed me like he really loved me in a very long time. And to be honest, I haven't kissed him like that either. We aren't right for each other and the fact that he would cheat on me and think that he could get away with it is really saddening. But it isn't as saddening as it should be. And that's why it should end.

"Hey Katniss?" Primrose called. "Yes Prim?" I answered, finally getting off of my train of thought. "Is Peeta the boy you talked about in your sleep?" That was a weird question. "I don't talk in my sleep. Why do you say that I do." Prim shrugged. "You have been saying for the past couple nights, 'why did you turn away?' at least since you went to Prom with Gale. Then sometimes you mumble 'you had such pretty blue eyes.' Sometimes I think it's mom or dad but it's always you." This stuns me. I don't talk in my sleep… "What are you talking about…." I say worried and I know she can tell by the way that I sound. Why would that bother me…then it hits me.

He's the boy with the beautiful eyes. The one I saw at Prom. The one that kept me up that night wishing he hadn't left. I never wish that anyone would stay ever. Besides Primrose. But never a random stranger. How did I not realize this? I made eye contact with him all day. I don't know what is going on with me. Why am I meeting him tomorrow. And why was I the one to make the date? What is going on. I don't know who I am anymore. I am the girl against romance. And when my dad was out of work, I was the girl who lived for survival. I mean it's not like I have much to worry about anymore. But that still doesn't mean that I believe in love. I'm not going to be reaped for the games anymore, Prim isn't in the reaping bowl more than twice, and no one ever gets reaped with that many. The Capitol makes sure of it. My dad has his own shop that is doing very well, and is specializing in furniture and making bows my mom is the best healer in town and she gets paid well for it. Nothing is wrong. I still don't believe in love though. It isn't my thing and I don't know what I am doing with Gale. By the time that this thought crosses my mind I look up and see that it is time to eat and then afterwards time to end things with Gale. Thankfully. I am glad I am going to have Peeta to be there for me because I know that this is going to suck. My dad will be happy though, he hates Gale and I together.

Our family makes small talk at dinner and my dad and mom turn in early before Gale comes over. I am doing the dishes as the doorbell rings and my stomach starts doing back flips. This is it. This is the last time I will probably talk to Gale Hawthorne.

I open the door to see him standing there. "Sup Baby" He says and kisses me. "How about we go to your attic?" He says with a sneaky grin. "Gale…" I say as he pushes me against the wall and slowly starts kissing my neck. "Gale" I say louder and more demanding. "Gale!" I say and I almost shout when I feel him trying to take my shirt off. "Gale, I told you I'm not ready for this yet." I say trying to be patient. It's so hard to be patient when he is so constantly trying to force me into sex. I know I'm not ready and so does he. "Katniss come on. Don't you love me?" He tries to guilt me and walks me back to the wall. I dodge his kiss and walk to the other end of the porch. I have had enough. "Gale, I don't." I say plain and simple, my back to him. "Gale I don't love you." I turn around and he seems unaffected. "Gale, this is me breaking up with you." Still nothing. He just keeps messing with his keys and laughing. "You have got to be kidding me." He says with a annoyed tone. "I should be dumping you. After all that I have done for you. You're leaving me. You're joking. You can't leave." He says in a knowing manner. "You are in over your head, you know that?" He says looking at me. "I saved you from yourself. I saved you from starvation. You cheep whore, you can't leave. I am too fucking good for you. Who are you gonna find to love a fucked up girl like you? You can't go twenty minutes without thinking you're gonna die. You know what? Good riddance. I am glad to be done with you and your fucked up head. Have a good life Katpiss." He says as he walked off of my porch into the night back to his house.

I walked inside teary eyed and upset. Am I really all of the things that he said? Am I wrong for worrying about survival? By the time Prim finds me in the living room I'm bawling on the floor because of the hurtful things he had said to me. She tells me she heard and I apologize for her having to hear his language. She holds my hand while I cry to her because I realize now that I'm a horrible person. I don't know what to do because everything I do is wrong. I am just a horrible person and even though this isn't that bad, I am really hurt by this and I won't be able to sleep tonight. He's right. All I think about is survival. And it's the only thing that has made me content to think about up until today.

Up until I met Peeta.

I finally end up in bed at around 1:30 and fall asleep around 2:30. My eyes lazily open when I realize it's time to wake up. I'm still hurt by the things that Gale had said but I am looking forward to talking to Peeta about it. I don't know why. . .

**Peeta POV **

When I arrived at school the next day Katniss was in her seat, but since I got there kinda late since Madge was running behind I didn't get to talk to her before the bell rang. I sat down and started drawing for all of homeroom. I looked down at my paper after I had gone into one of my artist modes and I was surprised to see what I had drawn, it was her. Katniss, and it was beautiful. Not because I had drawn it well but because Katniss was very pretty. I didn't scold myself for that either. I don't know what is going on with me.

The day drags on slowly and I finally find myself angsty in my seat at 2:20. I am upset because I didn't get to talk to Katniss at lunch because I had to go down to the bakery so that I didn't have to go after school. At 2:25 I hurry from my seat to my locker then down to the cafeteria and when I open the doors at exactly 2:30, like yesterday, I see Katniss again, sitting at what I like to think of as our table.

"Hey Katniss" I say and I can't help but smile. She looks up at me and I see her gray eyes stare into mine. Like she is reading something, or realizing something. Her eyes are beautiful. Why do I not get mad at myself for thinking so? I don't care. I decide that I love them. She is still staring at me and she starts smiling.

**Katniss POV**

He walks into the cafeteria and it takes everything I have not to jump up and pull him away so I can talk to him. I am reminding myself that I am going to get my chance when he says hello to me. I look up and the first thing I see are his eyes.

Those are the eyes. The eyes I wish wouldn't have run away.

They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They are the most pure blue that could only come from the most pure soul. He smiles at me. I wonder what he's thinking about.

**Peeta POV**

We start walking out of the school and I can tell something is the matter. I don't know how but I just know. "I take it you ended things with Gale?" I ask in a timid tone. She is leading me towards the way to her house and I get sad that we won't get to talk for long. "Yeah, things are over with him." She replied quietly. "Well what happened?" I interrogate. "Playfully asked him if he still loved me and I said no. I told him that this was it for us.." Her voice trailed off at the end… and anyone, even me could tell that there was more to the story. "Well what did he say to that?" I look around and we pass her house. We're going somewhere farther than her house. She leads me under a fence and assures me that we're fine and won't get caught. She leads me though a meadow and through some trees before we finally stop. We're deep in a forest.

"Peeta?" she asks after we stop and sit down on a log. We're sitting kind of close... "Yes Katniss?" she looks at me and I can feel her warmth. "I know you don't know me well, but am I a bad person?" this question offends me. I want to know who made her feel this way. I want to know why she does feel this way. I guess my facial expression wasn't what I was thinking because she starts getting up and apologizing. "Peeta I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that I know that is a weird question and" She starts rambling and I can't help but want to make her feel better. Want to let her know that she is wonderful. That she is the most amazing person that I have ever met. That she is so beautiful in every way. I would spit it out if I wasn't realizing this all for the first time myself. She is starting to walk away when I realize that I haven't said anything yet . I stand up and say "Katniss wait" she turns around and looks me dead in the eyes.

**Katniss POV**

I get up and walk away from a very annoyed looking Peeta wiping tears from my eyes. I hear Peeta saying "Katniss wait" His expression has changed. I have never seen anything like it. I have never seen this look in anyone's eyes ever. His eyes were the softest comforting thing I have ever seen in my life. They drew me in. I have never trusted anyone more in my life. I felt like I could tell him anything. He started to walk over to the rock I was standing on.

**Peeta POV**

When I look at Katniss I see my best friend, the most beautiful person on the planet. Our eye contact wasn't broken even while I walked over to the rock she was standing on. When I get there I somehow find it in me to pull her as close as possible to me put my knuckle under her chin and lift her face so she is looking at me. "I have no idea what I'm doing or what is going on." I whisper to her. "I don't know either." She whispers back to me. "I do know one thing though." I pull her closer to me. "What's that?" She questions. "I have never wanted to do anything more in my entire life."

Then I lowered my face to hers and kissed her with every ounce of passion that I have in my body. She wraps her arms around my neck and everything in the world disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading. I am busy a lot but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I update again before I go to camp next week! I love you duckies c: Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor C:_

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

Chapter 8

People say that it is a privilege to fall in love. That it is a journey between you and another person that is amazing, beautiful and even when it was at its hardest, it was perfect.

This was so much more than that.

As my mouth had met Katniss' it surprised me and I figured I had acted on adrenaline or hormones or something. She parted her lips and we explored each other in a way reserved for lovers, I had realized this was what I was meant to be doing. I never really felt as if I have a purpose in life. Now I know that I was put on this Earth, to love Katniss Everdeen.

I have no idea what is going on. I deepened the kiss with a swift movement of her body closer to mine so I could kiss her harder. What I was realizing in this moment was being poured into this kiss. I needed her to know that. And I needed her to not slip away.

As we were kissing I knew for a fact that she was the one for me. I felt this warm explosion the moment that our lips had touched and I never want this feeling to go away. I now know My Aunt and Uncle feel like. What it is like to depend on someone so much. To feel connected to a person. To never want to let them go.

She pulled away first, and the only thing that I knew is when her eyes bore into mine, I needed to have this girl for as long as she'll let me be hers.

We just stared at each other for a while, both out of breath. My heart was beating at a million miles a minute and I knew she could feel it. 3 maybe for minutes had passed before we both simultaneously broke out into smiles that were too big for our faces. We gigged and she finally broke the silence.

"Peeta, what just happened?" she spoke through her smile and laughter. "I think I just had my first kiss" I said as I smiled at her. "Well it was my pleasure Peeta." She hoped off the rock. "Katniss, what is going on..?" I questioned her. She just shrugged and sat back down on the log we were sitting on. "Can I ask you a question Peeta?" She said staring off into the trees. "Of course Katniss." I nodded as if to give her permission to go on. "Why did you just kiss me?" Wasn't it obvious…. "I mean it's not like we're an item or anything right? I mean I am not ready for that and we both know that you aren't gonna settle down. So why did we just do that?" I was dumb founded. "So wait, you didn't get anything from that?" I said, trying to hide whatever was going on in my heart. "Well, I learned that you're a really good kisser your first time. She laughed and I forced out one too. I needed to play this off. "Okay good" I lied. "I'm glad we're on the same page. You and I both know we're not going anywhere. Right?" I said. I ended my sentence almost as if I was asking her. Like I was confirming that this girl wasn't going to be mine and probably never will be. I got up with my bags. "Well, my Aunt probably wants me home. I'll see you around Katniss. I'm glad you're feeling better. Thanks for the kiss." The kiss that literally just tore me to shreds on the insides. I could hear her talking to me but I just ignored it. I didn't no, I couldn't face her right now. I needed to do some serious thinking. I could already feel tears slipping down my face.

That night was a restless one. I sorted out the things I knew and the decisions I had to make.

I loved Katniss. Not liked, loved her.

She doesn't feel the same way

That's it. That is all I know

Now I don't know,

Why doesn't she feel the same way? How did she not feel it?

Why did she kiss me back?

Am I going to fight for her, tell her how I feel and hope to god that she loves me back or am I going to put my walls back up and hate her?

I looked at my clock, 9:05 P.M. I have never needed 9:05 more than now I thought as my facebook News Feed lit up my room

**Hey **

_Hi! How was hanging out with Katniss._

**I need your help.**

_Oh god what happened. _

**I am in love with Katniss. You told me so, you told me so, yeah you were right. **

_WHAT! :D That's amazing Peeta! I am so happy for you! How did you realize it? _

**Sometime during the kiss**

_You kissed? :D _

**Yep. Yes we did. **

_Details?_

**Well, she was talking about how things ended with Gale, and she asked me if she was a bad person. I answered her by kissing her.**

_You. Kissed. Her. ? Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Anti Romance?_

**I don't know but I want Mr. Anti Romance back please. Katniss broke me Madge**.

_What! How?_

**She didn't feel it. When we kissed I knew that I never wanted to let her go. She in return asked me why we just had done that.**

_Does she know how you feel about her?_

**No, that is actually what I had wanted to ask you about. **

_Okay, ask_

**Should I fight for her and tell her or should I just build my walls again and hope to forget?**

_Oh Peeta. _

**What? **

_You and I both know there is no forgetting how you feel. Fight for her._

**What do I say?**

_How badly do you want her to be yours?_

**More than anything.**

_Well, when do you want her to be yours?_

**When should I want her to be?**

_ASAP_

**So tomorrow?**

_If you're ready. _

**Stop with the general vague statements and help me here please! **

_Classes with her?_

**A few but I only ever like have contact at all with her in homeroom.**

_Tomorrow go up to her and ask her to hang out after school. _

**Okay, what do I say to her?**

_What you feel_

**How do I get her to feel the same way?**

_You don't_

**Huh?**

_If it's there she probably feels it Peeta_

**Alright….**

_Don't worry okay? I have to sleep but everything will be fine. I'll help you more tomorrow morning on the way to school okay? _

**Alright….**

_Don't worry!_

**I'm not worrying…**

_Night Mr. Panic Attack_

**Ugh. What happened to lover boy?**

_You proved me right C;_

**Madge…**

Madge Undersee is Offline.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered before rolling over in bed and falling into a shallow sleep.

**Katniss POV**

I walked into my house. I was bawling my eyes out and I couldn't really breathe. "What did I just do? How could I be so stupid?" I murmured to myself before Prim came out and found me. "What is the matter Katniss?" She said sounding very alarmed. "Prim. Prim I messed up." She instantly knew what I was talking about. "Oh Katniss," she cooed while I felt hot tears falling. "What did you do?"

I explained to her what happened after school. How Peeta and I shared the most amazing kiss of my life. About how I had fallen in love with him, his lips, his smile, his taste. All of him. Every last bit made me want more. I also explained how I had ruined it. I had ruined it by breaking the kiss that will probably never happen again by my actions. I could see in Peeta's eyes that he had felt it too. don't know how much he does but I know that he had felt the spark too. Maybe he was going to act on it but I cut him off. I explained to Prim that I had just started talking about how I we didn't expect anything to come from it. How I had hidden my feelings and just talked, regretting everything I was saying as I said it. I was going to try and fix it, tell him my real feelings. But I hurt him. I knew it. I knew that he was never going to talk to me again. I told her how he had just gotten up and walked away. That he made up some excuse to go home when I knew that his parents (His Aunt and Uncle) Didn't care when he went out. I told her about how I had no idea what to do. I only knew that I had hurt the boy that I recently discovered that I loved. And I didn't know how to fix it.

"Katniss, you have really done it this time.." She said shaking her head at me. "Prim just give me some advice please. Something hopeful to hold onto so that I know that all of this will be alright." I begged her. The tears seemed to finally be starting to slow. "Well" She said after a moment. "You could ask him to hang out again. Like tomorrow after school. And see how he acts. If you think that he will be up to hearing about this then tell him okay?" I nodded at Prim's words. We made dinner and at around 9:00 I lay in bed hoping that everything would be okay come tomorrow morning when I asked Peeta to hang out. Another though had entered my mind. What if I skipped the awkward hang out and went straight to the point? I could just ask him on a date…

The idea lingered in my head for a while and I finally decided to do it. Tomorrow was going to make or break me. I needed this boy in my life. I loved him from the start and if I had anything to do with it, there wasn't going to be an end to Katniss and Peeta's journey. I feel asleep worried for tomorrow, but above all I fell asleep thinking of nothing but my blue eyed crush, Peeta Mellark, who had managed to turn my world upside down.

**Hey, please please please please revew! It's awesome motivation and it makes my day! I love you c: I hope you still are enjoying the story! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I love you duckies C: I'll be back soon okay? C:**


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you like this chapter! I love you duckies c: Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor C:_

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Peeta" I heard over behind me. I turned around dreading who I'd see. My fears were confirmed when I saw Katniss timidly standing behind me. "Hi" I said plainly. "You really rushed off yesterday" She said with a hint of question in her voice. "I had to get home. My Aunt needed to know where I was since I didn't tell her." I realized that I had told Katniss that I didn't care what my parents thought about me being out. Or something like that only after I had said it. I could read it in her eyes when after I said it that she had realized it too. We are in the lunch room and although it was very loud, my words hung in stale air. There was tension and I hated it.

"So" She awkwardly said. "I had a question." This caught my attention. I didn't want to talk to her but the fact that I was in love with her made her words hard to resist. "What's that" I challenged. "I was wondering if you would want to hang out after school again.." Her voice trailed. She knows I'm upset. Does she know how I feel? God damn it this is why I don't get involved in this shit. It's not needed. I resented Katniss a little bit for being so damn amazing. I must be on an adrenaline high or testosterone because the next thing I did was impulse again. I couldn't stop myself.

"Well" I said as a stood up and walked towards her. "If you have to talk about the same thing that I have to talk about" I wrapped my hands around her waist midsentence "then I would love to hang out with you after school." I then leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. The same amount of passion as before. I could feel how tense she was at first then she melted herself into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I broke the kiss and then smiled at her. "Why wait until after school?" I teased then turned around to the rest of the cafeteria. All of them are gawking at us. Then I turned around, grabbed Katniss' hand waved and walked out. I would be worried about what they were all saying, then I remembered I don't give a shit.

"So what are we doing? Lunch is almost over." She asked me curiously, almost seductively. I pulled her close to me by her waist "Well, class means nothing to me and they all already assume we're having sex so let's just..not go.." I say with a smirk. She smiles back. Alright, well what are we going to do then? She asked me while stroking my arms. "Well what did you have in mind?" The then grabbed my hand and started walking

About twenty minutes later I found myself in the same place as yesterday with Katniss, in the forest on that rock. We both looked at each other knowing what happened here the day before and I finally decided it was worth talking about. Katniss was worth anything.

We were wrapped around each other like usual, my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. There was no speaking for a while. Only kisses. I was exploring Katniss and our mouths moved as one. I knew that she was the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. She moaned quietly as I lightly bit her lower lip. I started kissing her neck slowly and she moaned again and aggressively pulled me closer. I quickly learned, close will never be close enough with us. I loved being close to Katniss, so much. It was like she was a part of me. And when we kissed I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Even if we aren't dating. I am just glad to have her in my life. At all. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. I know she could feel the love I had for her radiating off of me. I could even feel it. I don't know what is going on with me. But I really really loved the person she was making me. I hoped she did too…

"Katniss, what do you think of me? Because I think you are the most amazing person I have ever and the pleasure of meeting." I turned away from her , "You have taught me not only how to enjoy someone's company more than anything but also how to fall in love with someone." She didn't say anything. I was terrified that she had left. I turned around to see Katniss looking in the opposite direction, terrified. She looked me in the eye and said "Peeta, I love you too." I could see that she meant it. I exhaled in relief. But she didn't look any more relieved.

"Katniss is everything okay?"she shook her head. "What is it?" she looks at me and plainly says. We're being followed" I heard leaves rustling. "by someone who wants to break your neck." I looked at her for a second before I realized, Gale Hawthorne was standing ten feet away from us. And from the look on his face, he had been there for a long time.

_OMFG. I think this is the biggest cliff hanger yet oh snap! Lots of people wanted Gale to show up so look what happened. See, if you review and tell me what to do next I'll do it c: Thank you for reading and I may or may not update TOMORROW. It depends on how motivated I am. If you guys review I'll get way more motivated. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want/ think is going to happen! Thank you for reading and I hope you still are liking this story! I love you duckies. Review Review Reivew! (Go see The Dark Night Rises)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I really really like this chapter. I hope you do too. What happens is an alteration on a__** Guest **__review I got. Thank you for whoever is reading this and thank you to the guest who helped me out so much! And I was getting threats and a lot of review so that is how you got a next day update! See, it pays off when you review. c; Soo introducing; Chapter 10!_

_I love you duckies! C: Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor c:_

**Chapter 10**

Gale had emerged from the brush, as if he was some sort of war hero. Like he was doing someone somewhere a justice by invading our territory. Like he was an unsung hero here to save the day.

That wasn't what he was. He was in fact a bastard, and that bastard was coming at my throat.

I flew off the rock and barley missed him. He was quick and nimble. He must be a hunter. He landed on the ground and I climbed back up next to Katniss on the rock.

"What do you want Gale?" Katniss shrieked. He looked up at her and he looked drunk. I didn't see him at school today. Maybe that's where he was. Drinking away the pain that he felt for losing the single most amazing person in the world.

Gale stood up, but stumbled. Amazing that he could jump over a fucking rock and almost kill me, but he couldn't stand up. He walked over to Katniss. "Baby, what are you doing?" She looked at him in disgust. "I am about to kiss Peeta. A boy that I really really care about." She said proudly and like she was rubbing it in his face. Was I something to brag about? I smiled to myself. "You said you loved him." He slurred back. "I wasn't telling you. I was about to tell him but I was warning him that you were about to attack him. I know you Gale. I've hunted with you for years. Did you really expect me to not pick up on that?" Gale glared at me. Completely ignoring Katniss.

"You god damn bastard. You stole my girl. You made her leave me!" Gale roared and birds flew out of the trees around us. "No I didn't." I challenged. "I told her that you were a horny cheating bastard and she believed me. She broke up with you because you were a shit boyfriend, and from the looks of it. I pretty shitty person." Gale was fuming. "Why the fuck did you tell her?" He asked with irritation in his voice. "What the hell kind of question is that Gale? Why would you do that to me. Why would you cheat and then not tell me, then when I found out you spewed your harsh words at me then left. How much could you possibly care about me?" Katniss screamed. "What did he say to you?" I fumed. I didn't mean to say it but I needed to protect her.

Was that the reason that she asked me if she was a bad person? Gale is going to die. She shook her head at me and Gale just said "It's none of your business" I knew it was horrible. Gale never held anything back. So the fact that he held it off from me means that he is 1) ashamed and 2)scared of me. As he should be.

I looked up at him and met his gaze. That seemed to push him over because he leapt at me again. This time reaching contact with me. We went over the rock and into the bushes. We were tossing and turning around before I felt dizzy. Why did I feel dizzy? Katniss started screaming and Gale jumped up at me, his hands covered in blood. I couldn't see much but I could feel pain everywhere. Mostly in my head. I heard Katniss screaming and her running off, Gale was lifting me into his arms when I blacked out.

**Katniss POV**

"Hey Katniss" Prim said softly when she emerged from the hospital room she was helping my mom in. She was so smart, she was already working in hospitals. I'm so proud of her. She walked over to me while I wiped the tears from my eyes. "How is he?" I said in a small voice. Prim looked down at her feet and asked me "Which one?" I looked her straight in the eye and nodded. "He's in critical condition." I felt more tears falling. "Is he awake?" I asked. "Not yet, we assume that he will be waking up any day now." She said more confidently. "Will he need physical therapy? Will he remember things, me?" I said, more worried than when I got here. "No, he doesn't have a cracked skull or anything; he just lost a lot of blood. And the thorn bush that they landed in had thorns coated with poising." He voice trailing at the end. "And Gale?" I said. It was very obvious that I didn't care as much about him. It was just impolite to not ask. "He's fine and awake. They should be sending him home today. The poison reacted to the alcohol in his system and he was sick for a couple hours while they drained it out of his system." I just nodded at her. She could tell I wanted to be alone so she kissed my head and left.

Gale came out into the waiting room minutes later, covered in scratches. I got up to leave as he caught my arm. "Katniss." He said, clearly not intoxicated anymore. "What do you want? You have broken every part of me and taken the boy that I love. What else do you want from me?" I said almost shouting. "Why did you leave me?" He said, with sorrow filled eyes. "Because you are a horrible person Gale. You made me feel in the way, useless, and apparently I am a cheap whore." He looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry. I really am." His gaze met mine. I could see he meant what he was saying. "Do you think there is any sense in asking you to take me back? For another chance? I know you love Peeta. But I can change that. I can make you love me again." I looked at the floor. I was actually considering doing this. Would it be worth it? Would I be happier than I would be with Peeta? Could he actually find it in him to love me, and make me love him back? Gale could see me seriously considering this. He smiled and started reaching for my hand. Our hands were clasped together and we were staring at each other. He was grinning at me and our lips were a breath apart.

"Katniss?" I heard my mother say from down the hallway. I turned around slightly to see my mother sticking her head out of Peeta's room. "Yes mom?" I answered.

"Honey, Peeta is awake."

"Katnip," Gale said, using my old nickname when he needed it most. "I love you. But this is where you make the choice. I can see you still care about me. So if you go down to his room right now, everything we have is gone. I know you, and I know you still love me. But it's time to choose." He said seriously gripping my hand.

"You know what? You can take it. Take everything we had, it wasn't much. You don't know me. If you did, you could see that I stopped loving you before I had even started." I tore myself away from him and sprinted down the hallway. Running from him, the boy that broke me. I was running to the man that I loved.

I could hear Gale sniffling down the hallway as I ran. He always sniffled when he cried. I smiled to myself as I entered the room, feeling sudden guilt rush through me as I remembered that I considered leaving this amazing person that was groggily reaching for me from across the room.

_I hope you liked it! Same rules, more reviews and I will update tomorrow. And you better review or you won't get any updates for the next week because I'm going to camp Tuesday morning! So tomorrow and Monday are the next times I'll be able to update….get your reviews in! _

_I love you and thank you for reading my story, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think and what you want to happen next! I really take it to heart! I love you duckies c:_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! I know it has been FOREVER. I have just been super busy! I hope you like this chapter but I am warning you, it get's kinda the teesiest bit smutty. This is rated T so it really isn't that bad but I marked all the extra hot stuff for those who really don't care to read it! Review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I love you my duckies! (and my lovely squirrel!) Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! C: _

_At last; _

Chapter Eleven

**Katniss POV**

As I walked into Peeta's room it took me a second to really absorb and understand what I saw.

Peeta's head was bandaged all the way around, in some spots you could see the blood seeping through and threatening to spill down the side of Peeta's face. His arms and cheeks were speckled with little purple dots, where the thorns cut him. He looked like he was in so much pain. But when I looked past his injuries I saw a man, with foggy bright light blue eyes, using all of his energy to reach out his hand trying to bring me close to him.

As I walked over to him he smiled and closed his eyes. Everything was still for a moment and I was a hair away from worrying that he had fallen asleep when he muttered quietly, "do you always look this beautiful?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I had been up all night in the ER worrying about him, my hair was a knotted mess, my clothes where dirty and my eyes had bags.

"It must be the drugs that they put you on babe." I cringed at myself for using a pet name like that. I hoped he wouldn't notice. He clasped my hand and laughed.

"Did you just call me 'babe'" His smile could light up and entire city for a week.

I could feel my cheeks flush bright red, something I didn't do often. Damn this amazing boy for bringing this out in me. "Well, I don't know…do you want me to call you babe?"

Before I could say anything more, he pulled me down by my hand and pulled me on top of him. I saw his eyes clear up and become the crystal blue they always have been. I stared into them for a split second before Peeta said "If I were on drugs, could I do this?" then proceeding to kiss me urgently full on the mouth.

With Gale I was always nervous my mom would see when we kissed at the hospital. I was afraid that she would think of me as a whore. But when I kissed Peeta, it was different. Either I looked less slutty, or I was a slut and I didn't care. I didn't care either way. All I knew was the fact that I was never going to leave him. I barely knew him, but as he pulled me closer to his strong body, kissing me deeper I realized that it didn't matter if I knew him. I knew that I didn't know anyone else the way that I was getting to know Peeta Mellark. The kiss ended and I was reluctant to let go. I know that he was too but he and I both know that we could go much farther in a hospital bed and that's where this was going. I sat up on the end of his bed, still holding his hand from when I first walked in. I let out a deep sign and looked up at Peeta. He was smiling ear to ear, looking me dead in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked breaking the silence. I needed to know if he was okay.

"I'm doing better I guess." He shrugged. "Did the doctors tell you what happened to me?" He asked hopefully. I chuckled to myself when I remembered that the doctor who told me was a twelve year old. That girl was going places.

"When Gale pushed you off the rock" I started, trying not to tear up "You crashed into a boulder. You slammed your head pretty hard and luckily there is no cracked skull but you lost a lot of blood. That bush you landed in had thorns coated in poison. They had to drain it out of your system. And that is what that needle is for" I said pointing to the needle that was carefully placed in his wrist.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then turned to me. "Katniss?" He asked.

**Peeta POV**

I honesty could stare at that face forever. As she explained my injuries to me I can't help but fall in love with her more. I just want her to be mine. All mine, forever. The emotionless, heartless Peeta is gone. Now the only one that remains is one that needs Katniss Everdeen more than anything. I don't know where the devotion and need came from, all I know is I need her. So much.

"Katniss?" I called quietly so she'll understand there was a change in mood from what we were previously talking about.

"Yes Peeta?" She said, she knew that there was a change, and she sounded worried.

This moment was going to make or break me. As pathetic as it seemed.

"Katniss, would you be my girlfriend?" I tried to say it confidently but it sounded weak and like I was doubting myself. I cursed myself while Katniss looked at her shoes. She let go of my hand…got up and walked out of the room.

**Katniss POV**

The tone in his voice seemed as though he was worried. Like he had something really important to talk about. Like he was scared.

"Katniss, would you be my girlfriend?" His eyes were wide and I could tell from the way he looked away quickly that he had felt like he had messed up. I stare at my shoes. I could feel his eyes staring at me. And I just had to get out of that room. To get some answers. I bolted out of the room fast as I could, and down the hall.

**Peeta POV**

I would rather have my skull cracked in half, and drunken all of the poison in the world to get out of this. Before I could do or say anything, just as fast as Katniss left, her mom, who was also my doctor, returned holding a clip board.

"Hello Peeta, how are you feeling today?" I could tell she had no idea the feelings Katniss and I have shared with each other. I shrugged in response. "Well, the test results have come back. All of the toxins have left your system and your stitches are holding up beautifully." She walked over to my arm and disconnected the IV. "you're free to go whenever you please. But don't worry. There is no rush. Your Aunt and Uncle got sent to the capitol while all this was happening. Please, do give Effie a call. She is really wigging out." She said with a wink. My Aunt was notorious for her wigs. I sighed, not entirely sure what to do with myself. Ms. Everdeen removed the bandages from my head, gave me a shot, and I was good to go. I got up to find my clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. I hated this shirt a lot. It was tight and itchy. But I think Katniss brought these for me since my other clothes were covered in blood, and my Aunt and Uncle were out of town. So she must have gone in my room. Awesome. I scolded myself as I walked out of the hospital. It was a long walk from the hospital to my house. At least 45 minutes. That was okay, I needed the fresh air. The last time I was outside was when I was with Katniss in the forest.

I huge pain in my stomach crept up when I thought of her. I have no idea what's going on. One minute she is telling me she loves me and the next she runs out of the room when I want to call her mine. I walk thinking about Katniss for about twenty minutes before something jumps out of the trees and tackles me down. My vision is blurred and I instantly think its Gale again. Legitimately thinking he is really going to kill me this time. I try to stand but the weight on me is too little to be Gale…my vision comes back to me and I am finally able to see who is on top of me right now.

Katniss has pinned me down, straddling my waist and is smiling down at me. Her eyes staring into mine. I have never been more confused in my life.

Before I could say anything, Katniss lowered her lips down to mine and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever received. She pulled me up and whispered "Follow me" before reaching for my hand and leading me through the alleys that ran through the town.

After about five minutes Katniss slowed her walk and opened the door to an old empty house. We had ended up in the woods, a completely different part of the woods that I had ever been in though. I trusted her. For more reasons than I should.

She turned around and faced me after we were safely in the house. Alone. It was more of a cabin now that I had gotten a real look at it, but none the less we were alone. I wonder if that's what she was after. Either way, I am still very confused. As hard as I tried to get myself to try to sort out my thoughts, I couldn't see anything. Accept how beautiful she was. I continued to stare into her eyes before I saw something. I saw, _lust_. Lust?! As soon as I figured out what this all meant.

She walked towards me and smiled, and it must have been her sexiest smile because I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeper and more passionately than before. She returned the energy. Our lips started to move in rhythm with each other. Like a familiar beat. This made me smile during the kiss. As we kissed I felt her tongue slip out of her mouth and swipe across my bottom lip searching for entry. I most certainly allowed it and now she was forcing me against the wall. Only just before I could turn the tables on her and flip us over, making it so I was on top. Her hands found their way to my neck and she broke our kiss, only to move to my jaw and neck, I swallowed a moan as she started to kiss my neck. She could tell I swallowed it because she kissed deeper, more passionately. She wasn't going to stop. I lost it once she ran her fingers through my curly blonde hair and let out a loud moan of pleasure. This girl was another sort of amazing. I moved from her waist to her ass as I pushed her up harder. She let out a small moan as I then moved to her neck, kissing it harder and deeper than she did with me. She wasn't easy to crack, but I was going to do it. I then realized she was gripping my stomach. I knew what would take her over. I whipped off my already tight white shirt and went at it again. This time with more force. I moved back to her mouth and grabbed her ass harder. We soon ended up with a rhythm for this too, but this was a lot more pleasurable. She let out an extremely loud moan as I moved to her neck again, this time farther down, closer to her boobs. I could tell it set her off that I got it out of her, so she forced me back against my will and we ended up with her sitting on the counter of the kitchen straddling my waist. I bit her lip and she let out her loudest moan yet. I chuckled as I figured out her weakness.

She moved down to kissing my neck and I could hear her vaguely hear her whisper between kisses, "I love you Peeta Mellark"

_Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I know it took me like three light years to post it but hey, it was worth it right? I'm stuck on what should happen next. I'm thinking something with their parents? Let me know what you think! And please review. Remember same rules as before, more reviews quicker update! I really do love you my duckies. Thank you so much for reading. And please let me know what should happen next, it's really all in you guys's hands okay? Thanks! I'll update more often! (Oh and let me know what you thought about the kissing and stuff. Let me know if you want more or less. It was my first time writing that sort of thing so let me know if it was good, or crap or if you want more or less. Tell me how far I should make Katniss and Peeta go in this fanfic. Literally, it's all on you. C: Thank you! I love you duckies! 3 C:_


	12. Chapter 12

Hi I'd just like to say thank you for reading this if you're still with me. It really does mean the world to me. c: I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long and it has lots of stuff going on. Please let me know what you think about where I am choosing to take this story! I love you duckies! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor.

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss POV**

I don't know much about love or how to love another person but I do know that when it came to Peeta Mellark,I had to do whatever it took to show him how much I cared, showed him how much I really truly loved him.

**Peeta POV**

When we had finally settled onto the old abandoned bed that the cabin had in a back room it was just past sunset. I held Katniss by her waist and rested my head on hers. Her neck was speckled with little pink love marks that I had made just minutes before. I took this opportunity to collect my thoughts while Katniss dozed in my arms. I finally decided that I knew why I was confused. It was because I had fallen in love. Love isn't a crystal clear thing and neither is the brown haired woman laying in my arms. It would take forever to figure her out but all I really wanted to do was be there for her, to take care of her, to protect her.

"Katniss?"

"Mmm?"

"Why won't you answer me?"

"What?" She stared to move from where she was laying to turn and face me. "What am I not telling you?"

"Katniss, will you be my girlfriend."

She looked me dead in the eyes. I could see she understood. "Peeta I would love that." She smiled. I love her smile. I kissed her on her forehead and she smiled again. "Can we take things slow though?" she asked sheepishly. "With Gale, I was always so forced into sex." She could feel my body tense.

"He forced you into sex?" I said in a near shout.

"No no no babe it's okay." Normally that wouldn't have calmed me down but the nickname Katniss had found for me brought me a whole new type of butterflies.

I relaxed and found myself grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" She said as her face broke into a grin almost bigger than mine.

"Oh nothing, I just happen to be holding the most amazing person I have ever met, and now she's mine. And I don't plan on letting anyone take her from me." I said with a chuckle to keep things light. I don't want to scare her.

She sighed and looked at me. " Peeta, what are you holding back?" she said knowingly. How did she know I was holding something back? I didn't even realize I was holding something back.

"How do you already know me better than I know myself?" I wondered aloud. Her gaze was not breaking and I knew that she just wanted me to spit it out. "Well, if you want to take it slow then I don't want to scare you.."

"Peeta, I want to take it slow. But I don't want you to hide things from me. We need to stick together now. You being from town and me being from the Seam, lord knows why you would want to be with me. But since you do we need to show people that we don't care. My dad is going to be so mad when he finds out. I don't even want to know about your Aunt.."

She continued rambling but I stopped listening after she said she doesn't know why I would want to be with her. "Wait." I interrupted. "Why I would want to be with you?" she looked up at me. I hoped she could see the hurt that was spreading across my chest like wildfire. "Katniss, you are the single most amazing person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I would still be a shut in that smiled once a week that only had one friend and nothing to fight for. Do you know how much you mean to me? I would literally do anything for you. I would do anything to make you happy, anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face. You are the most fascinating, intelligent, sexy, beautiful person. And anyone with eyes and the smallest fraction of a brain would realize this. Not only would I only ever want to be with you I only want to make you happy. Want to make you proud to be with me. I want us to be us for as long as possible. I love you Katniss, and when I say that. I mean it. You are one of three people in this world that I would honestly give my life for. I don't know why I am so confident that I love you when we have only just begun this whole thing, but it's because I'm drawn to you. You pull me in. I am so sure of myself that I would scream it to all of Panem. It's about time that you finally got treated like you should. Like the amazing person that you are. And that is what I am here to do."

**Katniss POV**

If I didn't know what breathless was, I would be in the hospital right now. My heart is racing, my breath was fast, and I could fathom no words as to what to say to Peeta right now. It's as if everything, Gale, my parent's judgment, the kids at school, none of it mattered. He just spoke to me in a way that I never thought imaginable to come from one person's mouth. I honestly had no idea how to respond to words like that. I never in my life had ever imagined myself in this situation, so I did the only thing I knew would show him how I felt, I kissed him. I didn't make out with him, I just met my lips with his and hoped that this would show him how I felt, how important he was to me. How much I needed him in my life. When we broke apart, I knew he had understood.

After laying there as Peeta played with my long brown waves of hair and I drifted in and out of sleep for about an hour we decided to go home and get some rest. He walked me to my house and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Peeta said hopeful, whispering it just inches from my lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I responded just before meeting my lips with his, wrapping my arms around his neck while his wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. I was trying to drink up as much of him as possible before we had to said our final goodnight. I was clinging to his strong chest and loose curls like if I let go, he'd be gone never to be seen again.

Reluctantly I let go after a minute and watched him walk down the path. He kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds. I waited till he was completely out of sight then made my way inside.

Little did I know what I had waiting for me.

"Katniss where have you been." my dad's voiced echoed throughout the silent house. His voice was deep and made me shiver when I knew I was in trouble.

"I was out dad." I said set in my position. If I sounded scared or innocent he would win this for sure. I knew my dad well enough to know that.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked, voice still heavy. He revealed himself as sitting on the couch facing the wall. He wouldn't look at me because he hated fighting.

"Because I didn't have a phone near me"

"Where did you go where there was no phone?" he asked as if I was from Mars telling him about hovercrafts.

"The cabin"

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was on a date." I stated honestly.

"Why would you bring him there?"

"Because there are so many people everywhere else."

"Why wouldn't you ask us first?"

"Because it was never a rule before!" I could feel both of our voices rising.

"Was it that town boy?" He scoffed

"What do you mean _that town boy_?" I asked, mocking him.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said flatly.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem?" We were shouting at this point.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is!"

"Why is that?" I screamed.

"Because I don't know him, he could just be using you. I don't trust him!"

"No it's just because he's not all star, the son you never had Gale." I screamed at the very top of my lungs. "If you would open your eyes and see that Gale constantly tried to force me into sex, call me a whore and think it my fault that we broke up because he cheated on me. And that Peeta almost cracked his skull open protecting me from one certain drunk Gale you might think differently." I finished with a huff. My father's face broke and I stormed upstairs. I can't believe I just screamed at him like that but no one will ever talk of Peeta like that. Ever.

I am going to have hell to pay tomorrow.

I let my rage take the form of tears and cry myself to sleep trying to avoid the thought that my dad may take Peeta out of my life for good since I am not yet 18.

**Peeta POV**

I walked through the door to find Effie and Haymitch pacing around the house. The moment I walked through the door both of their heads snapped up.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?" Shrieked Aunt Effie.

"Uh..erm..uh" I babbled, unprepared for a cross examination.

"Answer her boy!" Haymitch threatened.

"I was on a date!" I said finally

"Oh you HAVE to be joking. You just got stitches in your head, your blood drained of poison. And you're running around with that Seam Rat?" Effie screamed. "We haven't heard from you in DAYS Peeta, and you just come waltzing in like nothing is wrong? No phone call? Nothing? These past few weeks you have been all over the place and I don't know what to do. I thought I raised you better than that!" She yelled and Haymitch and I waited until she had gotten it all out of her system. A few moments of bitter silenced passed before anyone made another move.

"We have news for you. Sit." Haymitch demanded finally. I reluctantly obeyed. "We had been contemplating this for a while and when you stopped talking to us, sleeping during the day, coming home with black eyes, and especially after tonight's events, your aunt and I have decided we are moving to the Capitol." Haymitch said, eyes on his feet. "When we went to the Capitol, it wasn't an emergency. It was a planned visit to look for houses."

There was a piece of me that had just been ripped out. I could feel the pain already starting to sting. Hot wet tears threatened to slip down my cheeks."What do you mean?" I screamed, remembering that there is no contact between districts. No contact, no Katniss. I was starting to let my panic show. "We're not even allowed to move!"

"Yes we are, the Capitol wants Effie to move back, and since I am a victor of a very important Hunger Games, they allowed you and I to be permitted to move as well." Haymitch said matter-of-factly. He was so full of shit.

"Well you can't make me do that. I am 18." I countered.

"Yes we can. You have to stay with us until you're twenty Peeta, it was in the adoption agreement." She could see that this was news to me. So she began to explain. "Since you have such a damaged childhood, the orphanage decided to include something called Elroy Precaution to ensure that you would be healthy and capable to live on your own. So rather than you being tried as an adult at 18 it would be at 20." Effie said, clearly trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Why was I not informed of this until now?" I shouted back.

"It was never an issue until now." She said, also looking at her feet.

"What do you mean that I wouldn't be able to handle things on my own?" I was never attached to my parents. Their death didn't really affect me. I was only ten for Christ's sake. This was such an overreaction. There was no real reason that I could think of that they would jump to this conclusion other than not knowing what the hell they were doing when they adopted me. This wasn't planned. They were just the lucky to be able to throw this in my face.

Effie didn't know what to say. She just left the room for a brief moment and came back with a file. She placed it on the table, tapped Haymitch on the shoulder and they both dismissed themselves to their room leaving me alone with the manila folder labeled _"Peeta Mellark; District Twelve Adoption Agency"_

I grabbed the folder, rushing to my room, slamming the door making sure that they would hear. I sat down at my desk and opened the folder. I was determined to find a loophole.

I scanned the documents enclosed in the file until I found the paragraph I was searching for. It was a miracle that I had found it. It was thrust in between the clutter of many others.

"_District Twelve would like to ensure Peeta Mellark's safety by exercising the __Elroy Precaution. __This hereby declares Peeta Ryan Mellark under the care of Effie Isabelle Trinket and Haymitch Neil Abernathy ____untlil he is Twenty years of age. Until then he is still juvenile and cannot be tried in a court of law as an adult"_

It was all right there. Literally in black and white. I sighed as I realized how deep in I was. I turned the page over. There was more to this bit of the paperwork.

"_unless he can fit the standards that this facility has decided as adult behavior."_

My heart lightened in my chest. The possibility of hope swelled up inside of me.

"_If Peeta can be accepted into a college out of High School,"_ nope that was not happening. I will be lucky if I can even graduate. _"get a job where he can provide for himself, keep a roof over his head and keep his bills paid for at least one year. (During this time he would still be under the watch of his guardians)" _Damn it. I didn't have a year. I was beginning to lose the small amount of hope I had just gained until I read the last sentence of the paragraph that was currently enslaving me. It was very clear that this was the only real chance I had.

"_Or become married before the age of Twenty."_

_CLIFFHANGER._

_Let me know what you think! Review review review! I love you duckies! c:_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay technical stuff. Katniss' dad is still alive. Peeta is already 18 and has been for a month. It is almost the end of the school year. This chapter takes place on May 7__th__. Long weekend. disregard anything that says otherwise than this stuff right here okay I am sorry for the confusion!_

_**There is a little reference to a certain reader of mine that inspires me every time she reviews, which is every chapter! Thanks Serene Grace. You're the best! C:_

_I love you duckies. c: Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! c:_

**Chapter 13**

**Peeta POV**

**Hey Madge**

_Hey lover boy C;_

**You're unbelievable**

**And since you asked, we're dating.**

_WHAAAAT? SADKFHJNERIDFHKGNERKLDFJGHMT B_.

**What the hell?**

_Key smash. Not the point. YOU'RE WHAT NOW?!_

**I believe I said dating.**

_Holy shit Peeta._

**What?**

_This is huge._

**How?**

_You honestly don't see how?_

**I mean yeah, I do. **

_This is great. _

**Yeah, it is I guess. **

_You guess?_

**Yeah. It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to tell you before you found out on your own.**

_Good choice, I would have murdered you_.

**Oh believe me. I know.**

_Alright, well since it's long weekend I won't be seeing you for a few days but I am tired. Ta-ta. Hopefully I see you soon. Love you Peeta._

**Night Madge.**

I had gotten on facebook in hopes to ask Madge for help with my situation but I don't think it has even really set in for me. As I close my laptop I put the pieces together to realize that it is actually Spring Break. I was in a hospital for two days before so I guess all reminders fell on deaf ears when it came to me. My clock flashed 9:30 P.M. in bright red colors. The darkness envelopes me as I think about what is happening to me. I just turned 18 a month ago. If I don't do something incredibly soon, then I will lose Katniss forever.

I have been dating Katniss for about Eight hours now, and in about twelve I will be going into town and buying a ring before I see her. In about fifteen, I will be asking her to marry me.

**Katniss POV**

I woke up with a migraine and guilt heavy on my shoulders. While I walked downstairs I could feel my dad's angst vibrating through the room. For a brief moment when I saw that his shoulders were relaxed, something that never happened when he was truly angry, I thought that this was all over. But once he turned around to face me it was very clearly written all over his face what was coming next.

"Sit down Katniss, I need to talk to you." His deep velvety voice that normally brought me so much joy as a child stuck me with fear the minute he started talking. I silently obeyed. "I want you to understand something, I don't want you to be with Gale because he's Gale, epically after what you admitted to me last night." I could see the pain in his eyes as he took a moment to remember what I had so scornfully thrown in his face the night before. "Gale isn't the issue with this honey. I don't trust Peeta Mellark. I don't know why I should. He is probably just using you." He finished, not making eye contact with me.

"What could he possibly be using me for dad?" I said angrily. "Look around, it's not like we live in the lap of luxury. He is in the care of an ex Capitol citizen and a Hunger Games victor. What could he possibly need?"

"I don't care Katniss. I don't want you seeing him."

"That isn't fair!" I screamed back in response.

"You're not 18. You don't make the rules, I do. I've made up my mind. I'm sorry." he finished. I had no idea why he had decided what he had. He had no reason. I just got up and ran upstairs. I glanced at the alarm clock resting on my bedside table, it was almost ten. I hoped Peeta would be up by the time I got into town. I had to talk to him. He would know what to do. I knew I was only seventeen for another day but technicalities meant nothing to my dad. In his eyes I might as well be four years old.

I started walking in the spring sunshine trying to focus on other things aside from my pending break-up. I watched kids play with an old beaten ball, watched the trees sway in the wind and that worked until I started to miss Peeta. My dad was expecting me to break up with him. I broke out into a sprint, I had to get to him fast, it was as if I felt like he was going to disappear.

I reached town and saw Peeta walking alone. I sprinted up to him and threw my arms around his neck and broke out into heavy sobs.

"Babe, oh my god what's going on?" He automatically hugged me back pulling me close. The amount of concern in his voice made me cry even harder.

I didn't know what I was doing, I was just going to drive him away. We were standing in the middle of town for about five minutes. I was just bawling. Maybe that's the key. I'll drive him away and make things easier on me.

Peeta shifted and I thought he was set to leave. But suddenly he swooped me up into a bridal carry and walked with me still bawling into his chest. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted him enough to get me there safely. The tears stopped falling when I felt Peeta's walk slow down alarming me that we were most likely in our destination.

I moved my head from his strong warm chest and saw that we were in a valley. It was somewhere I had never seen before which was strange since over half of my time was spent outside.

"Where are we?" I asked in utter fascination.

"This is my valley. Well it's not mine but no one knows about it. He set me down slowly. "Accept you. I wanted to share it with you."

"It's way outside the perimeter of District Twelve so no one will find us here." I turned around to see that Peeta had made himself at home on a large rock. I walked up to join him.

"I need to talk to you Peeta." I said, voice shaky. I climbed up and joined him on the rock and sat on his lap.

I didn't plan on kissing him but I did. Our lips met seconds after I had sat down and things quickly moved along. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on. Peeta's surprised lips greeted me happily. He trailed feather light kisses from my lips over my checks down to the crook of my neck only to change the intensity of the kisses drastically, and going from subtle kisses to softly grazing his teeth over the bare skin.

"Peeta" I managed to get out as his tongue lightly ran across my collar bone. It came out more as a moan. He pulled back and stared at me. "What?" I asked innocently as he looked me in the eyes.

"That was the sexiest thing ever." he said flatly. "How are you so breathtakingly attractive in every damn way?" He smiled at me. I really loved his smile. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, worry laced in his words.

"It's not good." I said meekly.

"Well, tell me. If it's about what you were crying about this morning then I want to know. I have something important to tell you too." His voice trailed off. He looked over the hills of the valley and waited for me to talk.

"My dad really doesn't like us together." I say truthfully.

"My aunt and uncle don't either." I could tell his issue was up the same alley. The heartbreak from the near break-up was starting to creep in my chest.

**Peeta POV**

As Katniss admitted to her dad not liking our relationship, my heart fell straight to my stomach. No. I wasn't going to lose her. But my plan was not going to work anymore. I might as well tell her.

Knowing that there was no way to keep this girl in my life instantly shattered me. I was fighting back the pain as I told her that my parents weren't fans either. I might as well tell her now.

"Katniss, before you go on. I need to tell you my something. I know you think you know what it is but trust me. It's bigger. A lot bigger." The ring that I bought seconds before Katniss had found me suddenly seemed to weigh thirty pounds more the sooner I got to telling her.

"Okay go ahead." she said encouragingly. Little did she know what she had coming.

"So, my aunt and uncle have decided we are moving to the Capitol." Her face had confusion written all over it. "As you can tell" I said while tightening my grip on her. " I don't want to leave."

"Well, you're eighteen. They can't make you go." She said defensively.

"Well, that's where the bigness of it all comes in I'm afraid." I tensed up. It was coming soon. "When Effie and Haymitch adopted me they had something extra put into the paperwork called the Elroy Precaution. It says that I am juvenile until the age of twenty because they are afraid that because of the emotional trauma of losing my parents I wouldn't be able to grow up and live on my own quite yet."

Her face fell. I had a feeling she had just made the same realization that I had made last night when Haymitch had explained it to me. "But there is"

"No contact between districts." I finished her sentence for her as she burrowed into my chest. I could feel my shirt becoming wet from her tears. "I need to ask you a few things though." she sat up and I raised a finger to wipe away her fresh tears.

"Okay go" she said clearly making her voice as steady as she could.

"Does your dad want us to break up?"

"More than anything" She said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Do you want us to break up?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"No. No no no no no. This isn't happening I won't let it happen. I won't let them take you from me Peeta. You're mine and I'm yours. You're not leaving me." She started yelling. She collapsed full on onto my chest and I cradled her, wiping her tears away and telling her it would be okay while silently hoping it would be. "I don't ever want to lose you Peeta. I already am so in love with you and I just met you. I don't understand but I don't care."

A few moments of silent passed and Katniss rose. "I guess it has only been a day right?" She said quietly. Panic shot through me.

"No please please don't say that." I said looking her in the eyes, tears sliding down my own face rather than hers this time. She hung her head low. "Peeta we tried and there is nothing we can do about it. We're just kids. What did we expect to come from this." I kissed her only to make her stop talking.

"Please don't say that Katniss. You're ripping me to shreds right here. Please don't give up yet please." I begged with everything that I had. I sounded pathetic but I didn't care. I needed her. And I wished that she needed me in the silent moments that passed.

"Peeta why did you do this to me?" she screamed as she jumped of my lap and stared walking away from me. "I am going to have to go the rest of my life longing for this relationship back. We just should have never done this!" She screamed.

"Katniss," I said steadily as possible. I grabbed her arm and spun her around and continued, "there is a loop hole." I said quietly, trying to hide my fear.

"What is it?" she said meekly.

"It's the biggest part of it all. I need your help. It's like you said, we're a team and we need to prove ourselves. We need to work together." I spoke honestly in a whisper as I grabbed her right hand.

"Peeta, what is it? I want to help. I love you remember?" I said through more tears.

"I need to prove myself as an adult." I said, clearly nervous.

"I can help with that. You can hunt with me and we could make you be responsible." she said lightly.

"No, they have their own guidelines. I know exactly how you need to help me" My palms were beginning to sweat.

"Okay, how?"

I sighed deeply and looked away from her gaze. I had never been more nervous in my life. What the hell am I doing? I barley know this girl? This is crazy. The Capitol won't be that bad. But as I looked back into her eyes every doubt vanished and I knew I wanted to do this. Now only the nerves remained.

I stared her straight in the eyes, I looked deep into them and started, "Before I tell you, you have to understand that I am not using you. I want to stay for you. For us. Because I love you more than anyone or anything. The fact that I fell in love with you so quickly should prove that. Katniss, I think we're soul mates. I love you and everything about you. You're beautiful, smart, brave, kind, and honest. Everything that I wish I could be. We complete each other babe. And I am convinced that you're the only one for me." I inhaled deeply as I dropped to one knee. "Katniss, you are everything that I have ever dreamed about, you are what I was too afraid to dream about. You made me a better person in one day than anyone has in my entire life. I love you in every form of the word." I let go of her hand and reached in my pocket to pull out the box and stared into her eyes once more. "and if you would let me, I promise to love you more than anything, to protect you, to never for a moment let you feel alone, to stand by you, to come home to you every night, to adjust my life happily to you, to always go out of my way to make you happy." I opened the box and took the ring out. She let out a small gasp. "Katniss Everdeen, I am asking you to do me the greatest honor of all. Will you marry me?"

For a few seconds we sat in silence. I felt like I was going to throw up. I never in my life had spoken that deeply from how I felt.

I looked at her awaiting her answer. Only about thirty seconds passed before she slowly started nodding her head and broke out into a huge smile. "Yes, Peeta. Yes yes yes. Yes today, yes tomorrow. Yes always." I slipped the small silver band speckled with small stones onto her finger before lifting her up and kissing her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, grabbed my face and kissed me back with all the passion in the world. It was if, for a moment, all of our problems were melted away.

"Peeta, what are we going to do?" She laughed as I set her down, and admired her ring. She looked beautiful. She had left her long brown hair down again and it was swaying slowly in the wind. She was honestly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And it was sinking in that I was going to get to keep this girl forever. I was never more excited. "Our parents will never let us do this." She said logically.

"You're eighteen tomorrow, and the adoption things say that I am allowed to do the exceptions without their consent." I said happily.

"But we can't just get married tomorrow, and the second they find out that we are going to they're going to take you away." She said innocently before hugging me tightly around the waist.

I stood there for a second trying to find a solution.

"Do you love me?" I asked flatly.

"Yes of course Peeta" She said while flashing her ring at me.

"Are you willing to do something crazy with me?"

"Always babe."

I dropped my hands to her stomach, cradling it lovingly. And her eyes flickered up to mine. "What?"she whispered. "We can't have a baby!"

"You're right, we can't." I said with a snide grin. "But we can always pretend to have one."

_Oh snap!_

_I love you duckies c:_

_review c;_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm baaaaaaaaack. c;_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long. I know a lot of you have been asking forever for this chapter. I have been busy with dance. But I'm back for good! Please forgive me! 3_

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

_I love you duckies. Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor. _

**Peeta POV**

We spent the rest of the day in the medow. Kissing, hugging and questioning our sanity. Katniss and I also gave ourselves to each other and made love..a few times. It was the first time for both of us and it was perfect. I can't tell you how right it felt, I have never been so sure of anything, let alone true love until after today.

Reluctantly, Katniss and I decided to go home. I told her that I would think of our plan tonight and she should just try to get her father to hate me less.

As I walked her up to her door I pulled her close to me. "Katniss, I love you" I whispered gently for only her to hear. These words belonged to Katniss and she was the only one who was going to hear them.

"Peeta, I love you. And your lack of sanity. But that's okay, I wouldn't dream of spending my life with anyone else." The last part was barley above a whisper. Those words we're mine. And no one was going to hear them. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me sweetley. With a final "I love you" she made her way inside, only after she slipped the silver band into her pocket.

As I walked in the warm evening air I couldn't get the stress out of my head. How was I going to do this. I have no time to convince anyone. Katniss and I need to act fast. I am fresh out of ideas.

I walked inside of my house, I decided use my recources.

**Madge I need your help with something. **

_Hello to you too Peeta._

**This is serious Madge. I really need you right now.**

_Something serious is happening in your life? Wow, I'll alert the media!_

**Madge.**

_This just in, Peeta Melark is actually leaving his bedroom. _

**Madge.**

_Star Reporter Madge Undersee has all the details!_

**Madge I'm engaged.**

_wait_

**Yeah**

_wait_

**Words Madge use your words.**

_Katniss…?_

**No Madge you and I are engaged want to set the date now or after you have finished your "All Star"Article**

_Peeta you're fucking nuts._

**Whoa language.**

_No. Peeta why are you doing this this doesn't even make sense_.

**I'm moving to the Capitol unless I can prove to my parents I am an adult.**

_You're 18.._

**Not according to the Elroy fucking Precausion.**

_Huh..?_

**Its in my adoption agreement. It says since I'm so damaged or whatever I have to stay with Haymitch and Effie until I'm 20. **

_That's unreal.._

**Apparently not.**

_Well how does marrying Katniss tie into this?_

**I have to stay until I can be proven to be an adult. **

_So…marrage proves you to be an adult._

**Exactly.**

_Wow._

**Yeah. **

_So you need my help with what?_

**I need you to help me think of a plan. Katniss and I have an idea, but no clue where to go with it. **

_What's your idea?_

**Pregnancy. **

_W H A T_

**Fake pregancy . It'll give us a reason to get married.**

_Okay.._

**Now how do we work with this?**

_Well how long do you have until you're supposed to move?_

**Should be about a month.**

_Okay, I can work with that. _

**Huh?**

_I'll help you figure something out. For now act like you're on edge about everything. (Shouldn't be hard) And when they mention Katniss, get nervous and walk away. Got it?_

**Got it. When are we going to have a real plan?**

_Give me two days._

**You got it. Thank you so much have no idea how much this means to me.**

_Anytime. You and I are each others real family remember?_

**Yeah, I do.**

_Just promise me one thing._

**Yeah?**

_When you and Katniss tie the knot, you're staying in District Twelve. _

**Wouldn't have it any other way. **

_Thanks lover boy. _

**Anytime Madge. **

_I'm going to bed before you throw more problems at me to solve._

**Night Madge. **

Madge Undersee is offline.

**Katniss POV**

I walked in the door to my entire family sitting in the living room on our old dusty couch. I was greeted by two smiles, and a weak glare.

"Hey guys"

Prim and my mother greeted me back, no deep voice joined the chorus. I walked over to my dad and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey dad"

"Hello" he said shortly. His eyes still fixed on the old board game he and my mom and Prim were playing.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" My sister and mother took that as cue to head upstairs for bed.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you break up with him?"

"No.." I said quietly. I forgot that was on the agenda for today.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Katniss?"

"Doing what? Making my own decisions?" I asked honestly.

"Why are you so attached to this boy? You have been seeing him for a day now."

Without thinking I act quickly and lie through my teeth.

"I've been seeing him for a while now dad."

"What about Gale?" He said, trying to catch onto my lie.

"I wasn't dating Peeta, but he still was there for me and we still had feelings for each other. We're just enjoying each other."

"Katniss, you need to think about your future. I don't think Peeta is someone who you want in this future of yours. It's so bright sweetheart. He's going to bring you down."

"No he isn't!" I was starting to get angry now. Lying seemed to be my only option. "He is already a huge part of my future!" This comment raised an eyebrow on my father.

"What do you mean _already_?" He said spitting out the word like it was acid on his tounge.

Without thinking I blurt, "I'm pregnant with his child and you can't stop me from loving him!" In my rage I jumped over the couch and ran outside. My father followed me to the doorway and watched me sprint up the street. I could hear his yelling behind me for me to come home, but the only thing I could think of was the regret I could feel stinging all over my body. It was going to be a long night.

I ran up to the nearest phone booth and dailed a number.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss..?" he sounded sleepy. Oh god.

"Can you meet me in your medow?"

"Uh..when?" He said confused and dazed.

"Now would be good." I was trying to hide the worry in my voice but it was seeping though.

"Babe what's going on?" I could hear him shuffling around his room.

"Just meet me there as soon as possible."

I hung up the phone and started running. I was in a full on sprint by the time that I had meet Peeta in the medow. I ran into his arms and clung to him for a while. Just trying not to cry. Finally, I figured he needed answers.

"Peeta, I messed up."

"..messed up what?"

"I…I told my dad..I'm pregnant.."

_**Bazinga. Cliffhanger. Now you know I'm back. I love you.**_

_**Rule still applies, and it's more useful now. More reviews, faster chapters. I love you duckes!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Heeey. So we meet again! I hope you like this chapter. It pretty much washed out all creativity from me trying to come up with it but that's just what I do for my dearest duckies! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! C_:

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own The Hunger Games, or any themes or characters that go with the series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and her publishers, editors, ect. C:**

**Chapter 15**

**Peeta POV**

I felt as if my entire word had just collapsed and the only thing remaining was the strong independent woman that fell in my arms.

As I cradle her sobs and subdue my own I hear footsteps and we both scramble. Falling to the ground trying to hide. Clinging to each other for dear life as if we might disappear if we let go.

I turned my head to brace myself for what was coming next. If it was her father it was death. Pretty much anyone could walk through those trees and find a reason to kill me. I'm prone to stepping on toes.

"Hello?" I heard a man call. "Is anyone there?"

I stood up wearily, warning Katniss to stay down. I saw a man, accompanied by another man and a woman. They were walking towards me. they seemed to be on a journey. How could they journey? I've never seen them and you're born into your districts. Anything else is illegal.

Great, now I'm dealing with criminals.

"Good evening" the first man said as he approached me. He was tall, had blonde hair and smelled of salt. District four?

"Hey" I said shortly, still lost.

"We are in a bit of a bind. Can you help us?" he said again.

"Depends on the kind of help you need." I said, trying to gain a role as alpha male in the situation. Katniss rose.

"It's serious I'm afraid" the man started "we're in a bit of trouble."

"I could gather from the looks of you." I say trying not to sound as if I want to offend them.

"Look can you help us or not kid." The woman spoke, voice hard as nails. She made my skin crawl.

"Easy now, we can't expect him to help us if we can't even let him know our names." The other man said, velvet voice with dark skin. He had traces of gold streaked across his eye lids that were clearly fading. Capitol.

"What are you guys doing?" Katniss said, voice smaller than usual. She was afraid. I wrapped my hand around her waist to comfort her.

"We're running away. Looks like you and this one have already found the key to that trick." The woman said again, sharpening her axe on the rock. "I hated home, he hated home" she said glancing at the dark skinned man "and he i-"

"I'm looking for someone." The blonde man said cutting off little miss axe attitude.

"What do you need from us?" I asked insistently.

"We need a new home." The dark skinned man said.

I looked down. How could I make this work for both of us? I glanced at Katniss. She looked as if she was going to be sick, and then she was. All over the grass before she fainted.

**Katniss POV**

The last thing I remembered before I went out was overwhelming nausea. And not the stress related kind, granted that would be perfectly understandable in the current situation.

I sat up and started putting together my surroundings.

I was still in the same place, but cradled in Peeta's arms, who was sitting around a small fire with the three we had met before who were now sleeping.

"My ankles are killing me" I barely was able to mutter to Peeta before he reached down and started rubbing my feet.

He stopped after about ten seconds. I glanced at him to see the look of shock spread across him. "Katniss why are your ankles swollen?" he asked, panic stricken.

"uh, well I don't know." I said confused and in a bit of a haze.

Peeta just looked at me. Studying me. "When was the last time you… you know"

"I what?"

"You got your period." Peeta said flatly realizing the stupidity in beating around the bush.

"Uh well..er. I guess a few weeks before we had se-"

Oh my god. The morning sickness, the swollen ankles..

"I'm…pregnant.." I barley whispered.

This time it was Peeta's turn to faint.

**Peeta POV**

When I woke up it was daylight. Everyone was awake and the moment I opened my eyes Katniss was there to help me sit up. She kissed me on the cheek and greeted me with a small ghost of a smile.

So she knew how screwed we were too.

I glanced down at her stomach and she did as well.

"Okay what the hell is going on there?" the woman said bluntly.

"Well, it appears that she is expecting." The darker skinned man said and glanced at us, asking for validation. We both just nodded.

"That explains why you guys are out here all alone. How old are you guys anyway?" the blonde man asked.

"17." I said flatly.

"Phew." The blonde man just sputtered.

I just looked off into the distance. There were mountains and trees. It was a pretty morning. If only I could enjoy it.

I needed to think of something, and fast.

"So you guys need help aye?" I asked and they all just nodded. We were all swimming in our own shame this morning. "Well I could help you, if you could help us in return." I suggested. Katniss shot me a look of confusion.

The darker skinned man started "We have no money I'm afraid. We couldn't help with the chi-"

"No, I've got that covered." I said looking him in the eye "I could find you a place to live if you could just help me escape from my fate.

I explained to them our situation, about the adoption and our engagement and everything. There only really seemed to be judgment from the woman but I could care less, her hide is on the line here too.

"What do you need from us?" the blonde man said.

"My best friend is in very close ties with the mayor of District 12. If I could get some fake IDs and such, would you be willing to act as my lawyers and help me escape this stupid law." I didn't really think of it until I started talking but after I had finished I realized it was a pretty good idea.

"There's a lot at stake doing that." The woman said.

"And there isn't any in running away?" The dark skinned man argued and she was silent. I liked him.

"Look, you could start fresh. No one will know who you are. I just need a lawyer out of one of you. Then I'll help you all rebuild your lives. Please." I begged and held Katniss a little tighter, the idea of losing her again running through my mind and scaring me out of my wits.

It was quiet for sometime while they turned the idea over in their heads. I just held my fiancé and waited. I should be a lot more worried emotionally about getting married and being a father but honestly it was just natural with her.

"I'm in." the blonde one said plainly. Relief coursed through me like a river. I only needed one. Any others would just make the plan more full proof, as faulty as it was already.

"Me too." The darker skinned man said happily. I grinned.

"Yeah I guess me too" the woman said as she gave in too easily to peer pressure.

Katniss gripped my hand. Maybe we were going to be alright. I grinned at her and kissed her.

Now the only hard part was making it happen, but hell after what has happened to me the past few days I can do anything.

_I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of my new characters..hmm I wonder who they are c;_

_Thank you so much for reading, updates come soon! I love you duckies!_


End file.
